Twisted Destiny
by writersblock3029
Summary: One seemingly little choice has the power to change lives. Who knew leaving school early would affect so many lives but none more than Tori and Jade. Tori is changed forever and thrown into a war and Jade has to deal with her disappearance and the feelings it causes. Wanting to give anything to see her one more time. Warning-a Jori story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of their characters and do not make any money off this.**

_This story was pounding around my head after reading some of the Jori fics so enjoy. _

Chocolate brown eyes slowly blinked open trying to erase the haze of a peaceful night sleep. She began stretching lifting her arms above her head when her brain finally kicked in remembering the night before, looking around she didn't see any trace of the raven beauty who had stayed the night wrapped in her arms. Tori Vega got out of bed with a look of confusion for a moment at Jade Wests disappearance but after a moment she smiled wide, she knew Jade would want to get home so she could take a shower and change into her own clothes and after their long night talking she knew Jade would have to have her beloved coffee. She hummed to herself while taking great care in picking out her clothes for the last day of school this week leaving her with a three day weekend to enjoy, but today was a little different and after last night she felt for the first time that she might just have a chance.

Tori had a secret that she has held onto since the first time meeting Jade West, the raven beauty caught her attention as such a passionate person and after meeting her boyfriend she allowed herself to become Jades friend or as close as she could since Jade most certainly did not make it an easy task. She was often ridiculed and made fun of by the gothic princess but felt it worth it especially when something like last night happened. Jade had come to her house the night before crying and of course, Tori let her in leading her straight to her room where she wrapped her arms around the girl and let her cry it out. After Jade had finally calmed down she slowly began to talk about her fight and breakup with Beck, talking slowly about the screaming match that had erupted after she wanted to watch one of her favorite horror movies and got worse after every second.

They talked for hours after Jade got herself under control, sitting back against Tori's headboard they sat shoulder to shoulder occasionally laughing at something either one had said. At one point Tori made the bold move and slipped her hand into the dark beauties giving her silent support for which her hand was squeezed in return sending her spirits soaring. They both were laying down after several hours of talking and letting Jade cry on her shoulder, Tori had her arms wrapped around Jade holding tight feeling her about to fall asleep when she whispered softly to her "Jade...I want to get to know you" she paused to lick her suddenly dry lips "if you'll let me?" She practically held her breath waiting for her answer when she saw Jade slightly nod earning a huge grin from Tori.

Tori finished her shower and quickly dressed putting the finishing touches to her outfit, running down the stairs she caught sight of Trina her older sister eating breakfast and doing her vocal warmups at the same time. Tori shook her head opting to skip breakfast not wanting to deal with her sister this early in the morning, her home life might suck and seemed to only be getting worse but she chose to focus on her school life today. None of her friends knew what was going on, her mom had left two months ago after her parents failed attempt to stay together. Before that they were gone all the time seemingly never wanting to be home anyways, only caring enough to stock the kitchen with food but little else. Her dad had taken to drinking when he actually was at home but that wasn't the worst part, apparently her parents fought a lot about money only Tori had no idea until her dad one night stumbled down the stairs coming from his room and proceeded to tear her down about how she was the cause of their problems since she just had to go to that special school which cost a lot more than when she was going to Sherwood. Ever since then she had gone out of her way to avoid her father in the past two months but sometimes he would come up to her room after drinking all day telling her how she was the reason her mother left.

Tori mentally shrugged off her melancholy in time to see Trina headed to the front door "come on Tori, you're going to make us late!" which only got her an eye roll in return. Tori grabbed her bag and headed to the door to lock it up before heading off to school, she wasn't going to let what's happened to her family bother her today, not when she was on her way to see Jade. She loved all her friends but they all had their own lives and were dealing with problems of their own, Andre was her best friend and usually she would confide in him just to get it off her chest but he had been dealing with his crazy grandmother a lot lately added that he seemed to have a different girl on his arm every other week. So she kept it all in and tried to act like everything was normal for which none of her friends seemed to notice, even when they would come over to play cards they never noticed anything was wrong since her parents were never around long before that. Although Tori would sometimes see Jade look at her with what looked like a question in her beautiful eyes but would quickly school her features after a moment.

Tori was brought out of her thoughts when her sisters car came to stop in a parking space at Hollywood Arts, she looked around for a moment before climbing out and watching as Trina ran to catch up with one of her friends leaving her alone. She looked around trying to see if any of her friends were around but mostly she was looking for Jades car to see if the dark girl was here already, after spotting it she practically skipped up to the front door of the school but not before she made a quick stop at the Grub Truck for coffee she bought for Jade.

Walking in she spotted Jade right away grabbing some books out of her locker, Tori smiled and set off to go talk to her about last night. She knew she would have to be careful and go slowly but she felt Jade was worth it and when she was talking about not wanting to get back with Beck the brunette singer felt hope for the first time.

Tori was half way to Jade when she spotted Beck come around the corner and worried for a second that things would get really awkward or they would start fighting again. She sped up her pace to hopefully help out if she was needed but froze when he put his arm around her and kissed her passionately while she put her hands on his chest. She was still staring when they separated which caused Jade to notice her standing there "move it along Vega!" she said while glaring at her. Tori worked hard at swallowing all the feelings that had tried to bubble to the surface and walked closer to the couple with a fake smile in place and coffee extended out "I got this for you Jade" she looked to Beck "hey Beck." He smiled and greeted her back while Jade took the coffee without comment and took a small sip letting her lips twitch into a quick smile only to grimace quickly after "I already have a coffee and it's much better than this crap!" Jade said while throwing it into the trash can that was sitting in front of a couple lockers.

Beck tried to calm his girlfriend down having already seen the impending explosion by rubbing her shoulders even though it wasn't working.

Tori took a step back seeing Jade glaring even harder at her, she could feel what was left of her heart breaking but refused to let any tears fall. Any hope she had from last night was dashed away after seeing what Jade did with her seemingly simple gift "look Jade, I'm sorry…I thought you might want a coffee."

"Well you thought wrong!" Jade spat.

"Jade" Beck said trying to get her attention.

She ignored "now get away from me so I can go back to enjoying my morning with my Boyfriend without annoying little half Latinos around." She announced boyfriend very clearly.

Tori glanced to Beck who was looking at her with sympathy then back to Jade, she smiled a little sad smile even though she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry and nodded slightly "ok Jade" she whispered. Tori didn't have the strength to fight anymore with anyone, she saw sadness creep into blue eyes but a second later it was gone replaced by her usual look of boredom. Tori nodded again and turned on her heel and walk away heading for her locker slowly, all the while keeping her features schooled not wanting to break down here in the middle of the hallway with everyone around. She got into her locker putting everything that she didn't need away only vaguely noticing the final bell chime and hearing the other students walking to class. Tori blew a breath out after everyone had gone to class, normally she wasn't one for skipping school but it was Friday and after what happened with Jade she didn't want to be here anymore so after she put her bag up and made sure she had her phone Tori turned and walked right out of school. She didn't want to go home since that was a place of depression and anger now instead of a welcome and comforting feeling so instead she decided to walk to wherever as long as it took her away from Hollywood Arts.

Jade turned away after Tori turned around to head to her locker, she needed to keep up her mask of indifference since she really had no idea how to feel. When she had gone to Vega's house the night before she just wanted to talk to someone about her breakup with Beck and she knew Tori was one person she could trust. What she didn't count on was how comfortable it was to just be herself and not be the one everyone at school expected to see, she knew Tori wouldn't say anything if she let down some of her walls and allowed herself to actually enjoy the company she was with. Sometime throughout the night while they were talking Vega had boldly slipped her hand into hers squeezing it for comfort, she had actually enjoyed the contact and found herself relishing how soft the other girls hand was. When her eyes started to droop it was Vega's arms that slid around her holding her tight as if to protect her from anything. Jade stayed that way while a silent battle raged in her mind, she very much enjoyed being wrapped in Tori's embrace but that was the problem. She shouldn't be comforted by the brunettes hold, when Beck would hold her it wasn't nearly as comforting and once they started having sex then that all it was, he only held her now to get sex.

Jade heard the warning bell a second later with Beck trying to get her attention but she ignored him and walked to class. She told Vega the night before she was done with Beck and with every word spoken to Tori she felt more convinced that she had made the right decision, she let Tori have a glimpse of her softer side and never regretted one moment but all that changed when she spoke the last words of the night "I want to get to know you." Jade felt herself nod before she could really register what she was doing. With that phrase spoken so softly Jade was in turmoil trying to figure out what Tori meant by saying that, even wrapped in her arms Jade didn't sleep that well feeling the brunettes body pressed against hers and ended up getting up early leaving Vega asleep while she snuck out to head home. The feelings she was having were frightening and confusing and leaving her with a loss of control and control was not something she wanted to lose so she panicked and on the way home stopped by Becks trailer waking him up early in the morning and asked if he could forgive her for being such a gank and take her back. It didn't even occur to her at the time when she was asking Beck to take her back that is was far out of her character but she could hardly care, she wanted Tori's words to disappear from her mind because she just could not think of anything else.

Jade West didn't see or hear anyone as she walked on autopilot to her first class of the day, she knew Beck was beside her but was too deep in thought to care to respond to anything he was saying. She just needed to make it through today, they had a three day weekend starting the next day and spring break in two weeks where she got to get away with Beck, which would give her more than enough time to sort through everything that's happened. One thing though that stuck with her was the look in Tori's eyes after she threw her coffee away and told her to go away, it wasn't her normal look of annoyance or frustration when she made fun of her or when she did something to get on her nerves. It was sadness and heart break she seen and when Tori gave her a small sad smile, somehow she knew it meant Vega was done trying. For which she should be happy as hell over but just can't seem to feel anything but guilt for what she did earlier.

She sighed and looked around for the first time in a while, class was almost over and she hadn't heard a thing but couldn't bring herself to care. She saw Beck sitting next to her taking notes and Andre a couple rows over acting like he's taking notes but looks to be texting, Cat and Robbie were in her next class along with Vega. She would just keep her head down and make it through the day so she could just go home and lay down.

Tori walked along the side walk with her head down and shoulders slumped just going over the past couple of months which has seemed more like a living hell for her than anything else. Tori sniffed and wiped her eyes, she needed a change in her life that was actually a good one, to many things have gone wrong recently and right at that moment she was wondering if there was a do over button she could push.

She had been walking for almost an hour without really seeing anything when she heard yelling coming from the alley way she just passed. Tori jogged back to the opening and looked in to see a woman being thrown and cornered against a brick wall by three guys who looked like they could be just out of high school. She didn't even think about what could happen when she started running to help out, she felt so much pent up rage over everything that had happened she just reacted to three bullies chasing and cornering an older blonde. She scooped up a lose board on her way and swung just as one of them turned earning him a broken nose as she passed him coming to stop next to the unknown blonde brandishing her makeshift bat.

Tori looked to the other two who were by now laughing at their injured friend who was covering his nose and spitting out blood. He shook off the pain and glared at the other two then looked back to her.

Tori looked back "now leave!"

He shook his head "no way bitch" he looked to the other two "grab the blonde and I got this other bitch." He looked back just in time to see her swing letting him raise his arm in time to trap the piece of wood between his arm and side.

Tori's eyes went wide when her bat was caught, she pulled but before it would come loose a right hook came across her jaw knocking her into the wall behind her. She heard the older woman start yelling but before she could focus on it Tori felt another blow to her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Falling to her knees and gasping for air she felt a hand lifting her chin so she would look up, he was smirking "not so tuff now are you!" he said before she caught a glimpse of his fist before it connected with her right eye, her head snapped back and groaned in pain before another one came again across her jaw knocking her to the ground. The only thing she could think of was the pain in her face while lying there, she heard him laugh and start to walk away before coming back quickly and kicking her in the ribs making her cry out in pain. He reached down going through her pockets grabbing out anything that was in there, he turned around throwing everything but the cash which was only ten bucks to the ground.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what was happening, first she's caught off guard by three guys as she was coming out the back way of the floral shop and now the young girl that was trying to help her was getting beat to death. She watched as the young brunette was hit and knocked into the wall behind her, she made to dash forward to help but was held back by his two friends who just cheered him on as their friend beat the hell out of the girl. Elizabeth screamed for him to stop and leave her alone but all anyone did was laugh, she silently breathed a sigh of relief when he turned to walk over to her but she quickly screamed again when he turned back to kick her and after digging in her pockets he turned back looking very pleased with himself and walked over to where she was being held. His friend held out her purse to him so he took it and looked inside grabbed the cash and threw the purse behind him "that's all we were after before that stupid bitch decided to play hero" he said then gestured for his friends to let her go.

Elizabeth rushed over to the injured brunette grimacing at the apparent damage, she could hear the three walking to the other end of the alley behind her and hopefully leaving for good. She went to her knees and smoothed the hair out of the girls face "hey, you ok? Can you stand?" The girl nodded weakly and went to move wincing in pain "hey, it's ok I got you" reaching down Elizabeth helped her to her feet. "I know this is a stupid question but are you ok?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at herself but saw the brunette nod slightly, she tried to catch her one eye that wasn't swelling shut but the girl was looking over her shoulder in the direction the guys went. She didn't answer but was swaying slightly on her feet, she was about to try and get her attention again when the girls one good eye went wide before she felt herself being pushed to the side. Falling to the ground she heard a loud bang before she hit the concrete, she quickly looked for the shooter but only caught a glimpse of the one of the three run completely out of the alley.

She looked to the girl who had both hands holding her stomach gaping like she had no idea what just happened. "Oh god" she said to herself, getting off the ground and rushing back over to the girl just as she was collapsing. Elizabeth helped her to the ground "ok sweetie I gotta take a look" the girl was breathing heavy wincing and groaning in pain, moving the girls hands she noticed the dark color blood soaking through. "Ok, keep your hands there and keep pressure" she knew this girl didn't have long and had a quick thought. She picked the girl up who looked to be fading in and out "keep pressure and try to stay awake sweetie!" while moving over to her car as fast as she could and put her in back and jumped in front speeding straight to her lab. Grabbing her burner phone out the console and stripping off her blonde wig she dialed her husband ["Hello"] "I need you to meet me at the condo by the beach in ten minutes…please move fast." Closing the phone she sighed and looked back to her injured passenger seeing she was pale but still breathing and gripping her stomach, she hated using code words but someone could be listening in and they have done good keeping under the radar from the Brother Hood.

In record time the Elizabeth pulled up to the run down looking warehouse, she slowed down until she saw the sliding door open allowing her to drive inside screeching to a halt and hopping out "grab the girl and get her inside now! She's got a bullet wound to the lower abdomen, she passed out a few minutes ago." Running into the inner part of the warehouse entering her code for the door to open she held it open for the two coming through "Liz, I don't know what you're thinking but if it's what I suspect your crazy!" She followed behind him waking up different computers "she saved my life Steve!" she said while typing in passwords that protect all her work. Looking up into the lab she saw her husband hooking up the girl monitoring her vitals, he rushed back in "what do you mean she saved your life and why does it look like someone beat the hell out of her?" Elizabeth never stopped from getting everything ready "I was ambushed by three guys outside the floral shop I go to sometimes, she came to help me but wasn't a match for them but as they were leaving I went to help her stand up." She paused remembering the look in the girls eye "I was trying to get her attention when she pushed me out of the way when one of those guys pulled a gun and fired." Turning to look at him he had a surprised look on his face then wrapped her up in a hug "alight get off me and get your part up and running."

Elizabeth looked back into the lab where the girl laid there "you'll be the alright sweetie" she whispered. Going back to her console she heard from behind her "are you sure about this Liz?" Never even stopping in her work she nodded "she'll die Steve, even if I was to take her to the hospital the damage is too much for any surgeon" looking at the medical screen again looking at the readouts after the scans were done "she would have just bled out internally. So stop asking questions, she's the perfect candidate for the Mark II."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth nodded to herself, everything was just about ready. Looking into the lab through the window her husband was putting restraints on the girl so she couldn't move throughout the entire procedure. After she convinced him that she was the perfect one for this he immediately went to work first patching her up and slowing the bleeding then they both changed her so she was only wearing a medical band that covered her breasts and a pair of medical underwear. He then started prepping her for the neural upload with a skull cap with sensors that led back to his work station and a computer guided needle underneath meant to be inserted straight into the brain stem.

He came back into the control room looking at a data pad walking straight to his work station "she's ready for the upload" he said without looking up from the data "she has excellent brain activity." He reached his station and she saw him look through whatever it was showing him, then turning to her he smiled wide "well I say we should begin. How's everything on your end?"

"The prototype Mark II nanites are keyed into her DNA and the adamantium is ready to be injected" she said smiling back at him watching him cringe at her name for the metal they invented. Yes she could admit she read too many comic books growing up but the mixture her and another scientist came up with on accident was just too good an opportunity to miss. A mixture of osmium and titanium superheated with an unknown metal found in a meteor dug out of a crater in New Mexico and they had found a metal lighter than aluminum and virtually indestructible. Plus reading comic books while growing up had given her plenty of ideas that she was actually able to create in real life, a few were going to be used today and was excited beyond belief.

Steve turned back to his work station and typed in the command to begin and watched in the video feed the needle being injected exactly where it was supposed to go "beginning neural upload, stimulating the cerebrum" he paused for a moment "accessing the frontal and temporal lobe."

Elizabeth kept an eye on her vitals, the neural upload could be taxing on the whole body and with the condition she's in it was best to be sure. She knew her husband had spent the last two years developing what was being uploaded into the girl, she knew he was extremely proud of what he'd done and wanted to do the upload on himself. The thing was that it was designed to work in concert with the enhanced body frame, everything was designed to work in concert so you couldn't have one without the other.

"Upload 90 percent complete and no signs of distress" he looked over his shoulder "Liz, I'm gonna go ahead and upload package B while you're doing the Nano-plating" he shook his head when it looked like she was going to interrupt "she can take it Liz but the only thing is there might be some memory loss" he paused and grimaced for a moment "she might not remember her old life right away but we'll deal with that if it happens and the more we can prepare her the better off she'll be. You know if word gets out than she'll become a target for every Alpha and Beta out there, if she's to have a chance than we'll have to give her everything we can."

She sighed "I know Steve, I just hate the thought." Elizabeth turned back to the screen with the vitals but was thinking about why this whole thing was necessary in the first place. The Alphas were a group of special ops soldiers from all around the globe brought together by one unknown person who funded the whole program. The group was formed on the principle of making the world a better place, taking out the worst of humanity like drug lords, mass murderers, and rapists to name a few. They became assassins, always working in the shadows never loyal to any certain country and never offering their services for a price. Each target was researched and voted on by at least three other members of the Brother Hood so no one member could just decide to kill whoever they thought needed it.

But whoever funded the assassins also funded the research and development which paid her and a hand full of scientist that were all leaders in their field. Five years ago there was a break through with Nano technology as her and another scientist finally developed the Mark I prototype, it increased strength and speed along with highly increased healing, also enhancing all five senses. They were tasked with developing enough for the seventeen assassins that made up what they called The Brother Hood and at the time she knew it was being done for the good of humanity. But that all changed almost a year later when The Brother Hood changed their tactics and started taking out questionable targets and offering their services to the highest bidder and in some cases taking over leadership of small independent countries.

Not even a year later they learned they could donate blood actively sharing the Mark I nanites creating what they later called Betas. The seventeen were calling themselves Alphas who were about three times stronger and faster than any normal human on the planet and the Betas were only half that. Of course they had no idea of what was going on until each one of the team of scientist were dying of mysterious circumstances until there were only a few left.

Her husband had the foresight to plan ahead incase anything like this would happen, stashing everything they needed to start new lives along with backups of everything they had. She thought he was just being paranoid until a gas line mysteriously ruptured in the kitchen leading to the stove destroying their house, the only thing that saved their lives was a sealed clean room in the basement where they both were working at the time. They met up with Dr. Samantha Green two days later who was her partner in developing the Mark I nanites and the three of them went underground, after keeping on the move for a little while they finally came up with an idea on how to fight back against the Alphas after ending up in New Mexico for a few weeks. After a break through on the material to make the skeletal frame stronger they went to work producing and developing the nanites to actually take full advantage of not being able to break any bones. The completion of the Mark II came to a halt when Samantha was killed in a car crash, she was trapped inside and burned alive when her car caught on fire.

She shook her head and focused back on what she was doing, the process of injecting liquid adamantium wouldn't be possible without the Nano-plating process first. Two long looking tubes moved all around the body coming in contact with the skin and a specially designed delivery system using a needle with a width of 65 microns that extends from the tip every time in less than a one tenth of a second injecting a titanium bit on every bone in her body, the whole process introduces around thirty thousand injections to the periosteum. "B package complete, vitals are holding" she heard Steve say, she nodded "Nano-plating ninety two percent complete" looking over the readings from the plating process she silently marveled at her own work, it was a network of precise injections so they could be magnetically charged as the adamantium is injected in several different places in the body simultaneously ensuring a coating on every bone in the body.

"Plating complete, blood pressure starting to fall, we need to start phase two immediately" she said. After typing in commands she watched as Steve walked into the lab and put a breather mask on the sedated brunette, he walked back as she hit the proceed button. They both watched as the clear plexiglass table she was laying on was hoisted off the top of the lower table and moved over to what looked like a clear box filled with water surrounded by several large injection tubes. Elizabeth turned to a seemingly blank wall and watched as a hidden panel opened after typing in her password revealing a glowing tube ten inches long. Grabbing the nanites she handed them over to Steve "after injection the Mark II should find any damage and repair it in seconds but will also destroy the sedation being used not leaving us with much time." He nodded and turned to walk into the lab while she went back to her console getting ready for the most dangerous and final part of completing the procedure, he stood waiting for his wife's go ahead to inject the Mark II.

Elizabeth double checked everything then made eye contact with Steve and gave him a nod indicating to inject the nanites. With the brunette suspended in air on the clear plexiglass about chest high he was able to press the tube into her thigh with six delivery needles piercing her skin, he pressed a button and watched as the tube was emptied. Elizabeth watched the full body scans in real time as the Mark II nanites spread throughout the young woman's small frame, taking her eyes off the screen to watch as Steve pulled the bandage away after about two minutes from her abdomen and picked up the used bullet and smiled when there was no sign of damage. He looked to her damaged face watching as the swollen eye healed in seconds turning from purple to light red to beautifully tanned unmarred skin.

Elizabeth smiled and looked back to her real time body scans, a moment later just as she expected there was a crack making her wince slightly. She saw Steve look back to her in alarm hearing the same thing she did "bone reformation of forearm and wrist in progress" she announced and ignored his stare only watching her screens. After a two full tense minutes where Steve had come in to watch what she was looking at it was about done "bone reformation complete, new muscle growth in progress" she looked over to her husband and smiled wide "it's working perfectly."

He could only stare back at her in wonder "I can't believe you gave her claws." He knew she was a closet comic book geek, reading one too many of those things but this was something else.

She shrugged, it was more than wanting to create one of her favorite comic book characters it was basically just the premise for the idea. It was about creating the ultimate weapon to take down the Alphas, she was creating the Omega and wanted to give her every advantage she could make possible. "Reformation of forearms complete, ready for final phase" she said after the claws were completely formed, she turned to her husband "get ready for the final phase."

He nodded and kissed her lightly than turned walking back into the lab where the girl was still suspended in the air, he grabbed the electrode from a nearby table and placed it into her foot guided by x-ray to locate the nano-plating. He looked over to his wife and nodded, stepping back from the girl in time to see her lowered into the water. Taking one last look at the girl he went to go join his wife, standing next to her he watched her typing in commands "activating electrode to magnetize nano-plating" and with a few more key strokes and a moment later a syringe was lowered into the water piercing her thigh "adrenalin injection complete, beginning adamantium coating" he looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.

Elizabeth didn't even need to look "when a large amount of adrenalin is introduced into the body like when someone gets is in a dangerous situation and your body produces its own, the nanites are programmed to block the pain receptors in the brain. It's ninety nine percent effective allowing her to still be able to register when she's been hurt but not distract from the current problem, I call it the battle mode."

They both looked back in time to see every injection tube hit its mark all at the same time with the superheated metal following almost immediately "heart rate increasing" he observed. They both watched as the girl twitched in her bonds, all of a sudden the girls eyes shot open. The struggling increased immensely after that but the titanium bands holding her down kept her in place, the metal groaned when she fought against them trying to free herself.

"Heart rate reaching red line!" He looked over to Liz "she can't take much more of this."

She shook her head "I designed the nanites to almost quadruple the healing factor compared to the Mark I and she has almost double the amount inside her, she can take it." Elizabeth was sweating though, she was afraid that the superheated metal would be too much for her creation, the girl whose name she didn't even know since all her identification was thrown to the ground by that thug who jumped them.

"Adamantium coating at sixty three percent complete" she said going back and forth between the screens and the struggling girl. It looked like the nanites were doing what they were designed to do cutting off the pain receptors. "We got a problem!" she heard her husband yell. Turning away from her console she saw him staring at the bank of video feeds, running over she saw a four person team heavily armed trying to bypass the inner security door to the warehouse they were in. "Oh god, they found us" she whispered.

"Oh shit!" Steve said realizing that they may have found them because of him. When his wife called and sounded like she did he forgot about taking precautions, dropping everything he was doing and rushed right over even running a red light on the way here which in LA there are tons of traffic cameras. Turning to Liz his eyes were wide with fear "get all the backups, grab everything you can! Destroy everything else! We'll take the emergency exit down into the sewer."

Liz nodded half scared to death, they weren't fighters they were scientist. She just for a second forgot what she was doing before she regained her senses, running back over to her console she saw the girl's vitals spiking and the coating at ninety four percent complete. She quickly wrote a simple unlock program into the titanium restraints so as soon as the adamantium was depleted and the process was one hundred percent complete they would automatically unlock. After finishing the program she rushed around just like Steve was currently doing, grabbing all the backups and setting all the hard drives on their research that weren't currently needed in the final phase to finish the Mark II to erase permanently.

She looked over to the video feed and saw that they were through the inner door and only had one more to go which looked like they were setting explosives on. She was about to call out for Steve to hurry up when there was a long sounding alarm going off, her heart dropped into her stomach knowing what it was. She rushed back over seeing the heart monitor flat lined, she looked into the lab seeing the girl still submerged no longer struggling, a second later she saw the restraints unlocking.

Flipping off the monitors she didn't have any time do anything about it or figure out what went wrong and why she failed. Hitting a few buttons she erased all the work she did, she grabbed up her bag in one hand and a hidden hand gun in the other just as Steve came running into the room brandishing pretty much the same thing "let's go they're just about to blow the door!" He ushered her ahead of him and they ran making their way through the lab only sparing a passing glance at their failure, Liz said a silent prayer for forgiveness for not being able to save the young girl who had come to protect her with no regard for her own safety.

Reaching the far door at the end of the lab Steve was about to seal the door when there was an explosion, knowing it would only be a few moments before they were seen he shut and sealed the heavy metal door using thermite to weld the door shut knowing it would take quite a bit more explosives to open it up.

Had they had an extra few moments they would have seen the heart monitor register a slow heart beat only getting stronger after every beat. When the explosion rocked the lab chocolate brown eyes shot open seeing the water surrounding her, breathing deeply she could feel her heart rate increase and everything became sharper. She could hear muffled foot falls coming towards her making her take action, ripping off her breather mask just as she broke the surface of the water and hopped out to crouch behind the medieval looking water box.

The explosion knocked out the lights so the only light was from emergency lighting, hiding in the shadows she could hear their careful footsteps hearing the shoot to kill order but capture the female scientist coming from their ear piece. Peaking over the box she spotted two coming into the room carrying MP4's and another two sweeping another room. She wondered for a moment how she knew what the guns were or which route each one was going to walk in order to properly sweep the room but just dismissed it for later, right now she needed to figure out how to take care of them and not end up dead in the process.

She had about twelve seconds before the one on her left would find her first so she had to do something about him first. She also felt weird, taking a moment to figure it out she flexed both her arms making a fist and in a split second three separate blades emerged from between her knuckles extending about ten inches. She marveled for a moment looking at every inch of the blades, deciding that these would be perfect she flexed her forearms again watching as they retracted earning only a slight sting and the slits in her skin to heal up instantly.

Waiting till the one on her left came into striking distance she tensed ready, shooting her right hand out grabbing the top of the gun and pulling the same time she shoots up and behind him extending her blades in her left hand punching them through upward between the third and fourth rib straight into the lung keeping him from ever making a sound. Grabbing his tactical knife with her right she flipped it to hold the blade and cocked back letting it fly straight into his forehead as he was turning towards the noise.

Watching as the other one hit the ground the brunette also dropped the one she was holding and looked at both of the dead bodies lying at her feet because of her. She cocked her head with the conflicting feelings running through her, she had taken these two out by instinct so that was what she was going to listen to for the moment since she didn't have any better ideas and still had two more to take care of. The other feelings she would just have to deal with later.

Walking to a doorway she could see what looked like a control room for the room she had woken up in since it had an observation window. Moving silently down the hallway she found both split up across the hall from each other searching the rooms for something other than a person. Slipping in to one room she walked silently on bare feet never making a sound, he had his MP4 slung to his back and was rifling through a desk before giving up and standing up letting her quickly put her right hand around the front of him gripping his chin and the same time using her left hand on the right side of the back of his head and twisting breaking his neck instantly. She guided him to the floor quietly, turning around she glided to the door way and looked out then slipped into the other room watching as the last one was accessing a laptop. She looked around the room seeing it completely tore apart, it looked like he found it in one of the draws lying on the floor. She would figure it out later, walking up to him she used her left hand quickly covering his mouth while her right hand with blades extended entered his back in to his lung just like the first one she took care of.

Dropping the body she pulled out his radio connected to his belt and put in the ear piece, she needed to see if anyone was trying to contact these guys. While listening to nothing so far she went about gathering up all the weapons the men had brought in she also took a chance to look around, also finding some clothes which one of the rooms had an extra pair of women's clothes that were a little big but nothing she couldn't handle. Going through all their pockets she found one set of keys and cash, so she just had to figure out where they would park their vehicle. She did find two pictures of a man and woman labeled Dr. Elizabeth Ross and Dr. Steve Ross, putting two and two together she figured these were the two who were responsible for her being here.

Walking down the hall with an MP4 at the ready she walked through the door that was blasted open to the next door, quickly opening it and peeking out she saw nobody waiting for her so stepping out while sweeping the automatic rifle back and forth. Walking up to the one car in what looked to be a huge warehouse she looked in spotting blood all over the back seat and a blonde wig in the front, grabbing up the wig figuring it could come in handy later she headed back into where she had everything stored.

The brunette looked at everything she had gathered up over the past hour, no one had come to find their friends or bomb the place so she was good for the moment and there was no chatter on the radio. So she organized her supplies between the weapons, clothes and four large bullet proof vests, she also had some food stuffs she found in one of the rooms which would last her a couple days.

Finally after an hour she was ready to venture outside, find their vehicle and get the hell out of dodge. One main thing that plagued her mind was she had no idea who she was or how she got here, even though it was a scary thought she pushed it to the back of her mind. She was a person who could take care of herself and she seemed to have certain skills that were quite deadly. The one big question was what in the hell did they do to her, looking down at her hands she flexed and brought out her incredibly sharp blades. She had to admit they were the perfect weapon and was unsettling at first but they were starting to grow on her, not to mention when she sheathed them her skin healed up instantly.

She shrugged those thoughts off, she would have time to think about all of this at another time. For right now she needed to look for some kind of evidence of her being here or what was being done here. Going back to the laptop she sat down and continued looking through it, thankfully the other guy had hacked the passwords cause she was pretty sure she couldn't have done it.

After a while looking through the laptop she found a personal diary of Elizabeth, after reading the first couple entries she began to learn about Alphas and Betas and what they were. After they started calling themselves Alphas and started creating Betas they apparently needed a way to mark each other so all of them have the Alpha symbol tattooed on their hand. It looked like three points swirling out from the center to connect in the middle and the Beta is the same thing except with the Alpha that made them initials in Greek on the three points. She wondered if she was one of these until she read an entry detailing what the Mark II could do, which she was pretty sure she had since the metal claws were a dead giveaway. She closed the lid and packed it away with the rest of her stuff she liberated, she could read the rest later but right now she felt the need to get going and head out of town so she could think of what to do next.

After looking at their hands and finding no tattoos she figured they were just and kill and capture team hired most likely by an Alpha but that was something she would have to look into another time cause right now she was stuffing two huge duffle bags full of everything she found. Thankfully finding the capture teams vehicle wasn't too hard, a huge black suburban with tinted windows parked around the corner with absolutely nothing else around except for other warehouses was pretty obvious. After driving it over to the entrance she loaded up the bags she had, searching the glove box she found a map and just decided to head north and maybe slip into Canada. Figuring she would figure it out on the way she slipped a pair of shades on that she found and headed to the nearest interstate, not needing gas for a while she ended up driving until she absolutely needed to stop and never once looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that posted a review, it's nice to hear how my story is liked. This story is a slow progression and I'll update as fast as I can but it may take some time since I like to try and cover all the bases with the story. If you have a suggestion than by all means post it and I'll see what I can do. So enjoy.**

Jade couldn't concentrate throughout the whole day, after finding out Tori left after she basically spit on her was making her feel even worse. All she wanted right now was to get home and lay down and sleep the three day weekend away and hopefully by Tuesday everything would have been blown over. Finally after the seemingly long drive home she walked through the door letting it slam behind her, she shut off her phone while walking to the stairs to head up to her room.

Her mom Helen came around the corner and smiled seeing her daughter but frowned seeing her appearance "you ok honey? Jade was her pride and joy, even though she was a little rough around the edges they always had a good relationship.

Jade sighed and put on a small smile "yeah mom, I'm good just need a nap."

Helen nodded "alright but if you need anything just ask, ok sweetie?"

Jade nodded and kissed her on the cheek "ok mom." She loved her mom more than anything, she was always there when she needed to talk but never pushing her talk if she didn't want to.

Helen watched her walk up the stairs, she saw her posture which usually straight and confident but now seeing her shoulders slumped and her head down slightly was concerning. She just hoped Jade would come talk to her about it just to get it off her shoulders, shaking her head she headed for her office to work some more on her book while Jade laid down.

A couple hours later Jade woke up to knocking on her bedroom door "I'm getting up in a little bit mom, I'm still tired" she mumbled the last part into her pillow. Trying to close her eyes again until there was a knock again but before she could tell her mom again she was tired she heard Beck "Jade it's me, open up please." Jade furrowed her brow there was a strange tone in his voice but it could be she was still half asleep, getting up she walked over and opened the door to yell at him for waking her up but stopped in her tracks when she saw his face. It was sad and his eyes were shiny "Jade" he croaked out, she pulled him into her room and shut the door "what happened?" She asked, inside she was starting to freak out. Never once had she seen him this upset and it was actually scaring her.

Beck looked at his girlfriend, he had known her for years now and had spent so much time trying to learn everything about her. But when it came to the topic he was about to bring up he knew nothing ever brought out emotion in Jade like Tori did, even the very first day they met he had seen her more animated and responsive to this new girl than she ever was with him. At first it was making fun of her and ridiculing everything Tori did but over time it seemed to change since she never once gave up at trying to be friends. He always thought deep down he would lose Jade eventually, then Tori came to their school and he could almost practically see the connection between the two and after this morning he knew something had happened. After the interaction this morning Tori seemed heartbroken and was on the verge of tears when Jade did what she did. He had paid attention to Jade the rest of the day noticing she never once threatened anyone with her scissors or even care about anything going on around her so he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Gesturing over to her bed for her to sit he cleared his throat "something happened today while we were at school." He stopped not able to look her in the eye "it's Tori" he whispered.

Jade just sat there trying to get what he wasn't saying because it couldn't be what she thought "just say it Beck, what about Tori" she asked. Now she really was scared, a part of her wanting him to just leave and not say anything.

He looked right at her "she was shot…and now she's missing."

Jade froze staring right at him watching as he had a tear escape and roll down his cheek, looking down she tried to get the gears in her head working but what he said couldn't be true. Jumping up she started pacing her room, she shook her head "no, she's at home cuddling her Cathy doll and being loved on by her parents while they're telling her how perfect she is!" she yelled while tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Beck stepped in front of her putting his arms around her back to stop her rant, she beat on his chest getting louder and louder even causing her mother to run up the stairs to see if she could help. He rubbed her back and rocked her the whole time until she finally calmed down some, he could feel his own tears after seeing Jade break down.

Helen stood there rubbing her daughters back while feeling heartbroken herself, she's never met the famous Tori Vega but she had certainly heard all about her. Jade would come home madder than hell and ranting about a girl named Tori, she would go on for hours about her. Even when they would sit down to eat she would go on about what she didn't like about her or what kind of prank she pulled on the girl and even then this girl would try everything to get Jade to be her friend. When she helped Jade produce her play to try and impress her father who was only around once or twice a year Jade told her all about it while they sat down to eat dinner, Helen was sure Jade had no idea of the huge smile she wore the entire time she told her story but it was unforgettable to her.

Jade finally calmed down and stepped back from Beck, his hold helped but wasn't what she really wanted. She briefly looked to her mother then back to Beck "please" she whispered "tell me everything."

Beck sighed "Andre went over to Tori's after school to cheer her up" he saw her head drop more and knew what she was going on her head but continued "when he got there Trina was there with the some Detectives" he paused to grab her computer chair and sit down while the two women sat down on the bed "she latched onto him as soon as he got there, she got hysterical after the Detectives told them about Tori and it took a while for him to calm her down."

"Do they know exactly what happened or how to find her?" Jade asked while her mother grabbed her hand holding it in support.

He looked at her with sympathy and shook his head "Jade, just leave it…ok?

"Just tell me!" She barked out.

He looked down not able to look her in the eye "this morning there was a report of a gunshot, they found Tori's ID and phone laying on the ground along with blood. Apparently there was a camera attached to a car garage viewing the entire alley way" he looked up to her with a proud smile "she went to help some woman who was being mugged and smashed one of them in the face with a piece of wood."

Jade smiled despite herself, Vega was always trying to help someone but it quickly disappeared when she remembered there was more.

Beck shook his head his smile disappearing too "she wasn't really a match for him though" he paused breathing out working up the courage to tell her the next part "the one she hit beat her pretty badly." He saw Jade start to cry and grabbed her other hand in support "when the woman was helping her up apparently Tori saw what was going to happen and pushed her out of the way" he stopped hardly able to get the next part out but he didn't have.

"She was shot" Jade whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear it. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, this couldn't be real and just wanted it to be some cruel joke. She knew it wasn't though seeing Becks face and the emotion he showed, he was usually calm and collected under the most intense situations.

He nodded his head slowly but looked confused a moment after "but what doesn't make sense is after she was shot the woman picked her up and put Tori in the back of her car." He shook his head not able to figure it out along with anyone else "she never took her to the hospital, they can't figure out where she went with Tori. It's like they just vanished" he finished in a frustrated huff.

Both Helen and Jade looked confused "so she could still be out there somewhere?" Jade asked after a few moments of silence, some shred of hope managed to crawl inside.

"It's what were all hoping, I went over there after Andre called me to come over to help with Trina." Beck said.

Jade was silent for a minute or two thinking over everything but one thing came to mind at the moment "what are their parents doing about this? I know Tori's dad is a detective, what about him?

He shrugged "I don't know really, Trina never said anything about them and they weren't there when I was there with Andre." He looked thoughtful for a second "Robbie and Cat should be there right now with Andre and Trina so maybe they've shown up by now and I told Andre I was coming to let you know since your phone was off."

Jade nodded slightly "where did this happen?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute "umm…I think it was 32nd and Vine street. Apparently there's an alley way right there, it's about a ten minute drive from the school."

Jade thought about that and shook her head "why would she walk the opposite way of her house? Wouldn't she want to just walk home?" She looked down with a furrowed brow, why would she do that? Why did she have to help people? They were questions she absolutely wanted the answers to but knew if the answers ever did come they weren't coming anytime soon. Before he could answer she focused back on him "I need to be alone…thanks for coming to tell me but I need to be alone now."

He looked straight into her eyes and nodded knowing she needed her time, standing up he let go of her hand "call me if you want to talk." He saw her nod so he turned to leave heading back down the stairs and out to his pickup truck sitting down heavily in the seat, he sighed and wiped his eyes whispering to himself "Tori…please be out there somewhere."

Jade sat there listening to him walk out of her house while holding her mother's hand tightly, when she heard his truck door shut she looked to her mom who had tears in her own eyes. Jades tears started flowing stronger "mom" she whispered pleadingly. Helen gathered her up in her arms laying Jades head above her chest just like she used to do when she was a little girl and rocked back and forth while she cried nonstop for over an hour finally falling into a fitful sleep.

Jade wouldn't leave her room for the entire three day weekend, usually sleeping or lying in bed crying. She would wake up in the middle of the night covered in a cold sweat dreaming of their last interaction but instead of letting Tori walk away Jade would pull out a gun and be the one to shoot her, watching as she died right there in front of her. Looking on in horror as Tori would stare back while lying on the floor holding her stomach with her hands covered in blood and give her a sad smile uttering the last words she heard her speak.

* * *

She drove for the next two days, only stopping for gas and the occasional snack or when night time hit she would grab a couple sandwiches from the gas station but she needed the time to think. She did stop once at a retail shop to buy some clothes that fit, at first she went for the more colorful bright clothes but stopped herself realizing what a mistake that could be. Along with the dark clothes she picked up she decided to change up her hair, walking up to the hair dyes she looked at all the different colors but decided on jet black, for some reason it really appealed to her.

There were a million questions she had but with no one with her to answer them she tried to focus on other things. The impulse to find out if she had a family or friends was strong but she didn't want to put anyone she apparently loved in danger, she found while doing some soul searching on the road she was the type to help other people.

Not wanting to look at what was done to her as a curse but a gift she could use, remembering when she listened to her instincts back where she woke up and killed the people who were going to kill her. She had no regret about doing what she did, they were the enemy and she had the means and skill to take care of the problem. What she had read in Elizabeth's journal, she was meant to fight against the Alphas who before they turned their backs on everything they stood for were the good guys. But now if they found out about her they would hunt her to the ends of the Earth unless she hunted them first.

Leaning back in the back seat of the large SUV she had taken she sighed and closed the top of the laptop after reading a couple entries in the journal. Nothing extremely revealing so far in what she's read but she still held out hope for something to pop out at her that she could use to get started in this new life where she was starting it with no memory of her old one.

During one of her gas station stops she decided to look through the SUV to see what else she had to work with to start out. While parking in a secluded spot where no one could see she opened the back and started going through the cases stacked on top each other, an empty case for the M4's she took off the team along with suppressors. A case of Heckler 45's along with suppressors and even some C4 left from where they used some to blow open the lab door, plus enough ammunition to start a small war. With only one case left she knew what it was by the shape but opened it up to see the M107 sniper rifle with high powered optics and a ten round clip of fifty caliber rounds. She shook her head those rounds would literally blow someone in half.

Closing her eyes she laid down along the back seat resting her head on a balled up blanket, being parked at a pay by the hour hotel just outside Seattle. The area wasn't the best but she needed somewhere to rest her eyes for a few hours and not worry about someone noticing, also there weren't any traffic cameras anywhere close to where she was at. So with one hand under her head and one holding one of her Hecklers on her stomach she let herself fall into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later brown eyes snapped open hearing someone right outside her truck, gripping her gun she lifted her head to peak seeing someone looking a little older than her using some kind of tool to slide between the window and the door. He couldn't see her because of the dark window tint so she took a second to look around for anyone else that might be with him, not seeing anyone she turned her attention to the car thief while moving to make herself as small as possible. He unlocked it and hopped in not even glancing in the back seat, he was breathing heavy and sweating but before he could rig the truck to start she pressed the gun to his temple "move and I put another hole in your head" she said seeing him freeze not daring to move a muscle. "So what's your name?" she asked casually like holding a gun to his head wasn't anything.

He licked his dry lips trying to get his mouth working "T-T-TJ" he said stuttering out.

"Well TJ, what were you planning to do with my truck after you took off? Was it just a joy ride or was it something else?" She asked, cocking the hammer back on the pistol making it seem to TJ to be the loudest sound ever with it ringing in his ears "and don't lie to me."

"I-I-I was going to-to deliver it to the garage" not being able to lie since he had never been this scared in his life.

She was quiet for a minute scaring TJ even more to the point where he was shaking but her mind was going a mile a minute before she came up with an idea. With her other hand she reached and grabbed the keys and handed them to TJ "let's go then."

"Huh?"

"Let's go to the chop shop, I got a little business to discuss with whoever can help me" she nudged his head with the barrel.

He was clearly confused but nodded and started up the truck, he had no idea what to say while they headed to his brothers shop but he would feel much better when he wasn't alone with this crazy ass white girl with a gun to his head. Glancing in the rear view mirror he saw her staring at him while putting on a jacket, he moved his eyes back to the road and blew out a breath in order to calm down while realizing his brother was going to kill him for showing up like this.

Pulling up to a large building he honked twice and a moment later the huge door slid open slowly allowing them to roll in and shut down the truck. She got out straightening her jacket making sure that the two pistols were hidden behind her back and the tactical knife was sheathed at her belt loop, looking around she saw cars lined up on both sides of the huge shop. A couple people had noticed her and stopped working making their way to where she was standing but one huge guy came in that got her attention "TJ, what the hell are you doing?" She watched him walk towards them but kept her senses trained on everyone in the room. "You think you're gonna bring some piece of ass in here and show her around?!"

TJ was scared now, he glanced to the girl but focused back on his brother "no I…umm I kind of ran into some trouble" he finished glancing back to the girl. "She had me bring her here Ray, she put a gun to my head and told me to bring her here saying she had some business to talk over with you."

She heard one of the shop workers come up behind her but once TJ told them she had held a gun to his head he rushed her but she was more than ready for him. As he was just getting to her in order to wrap her in a bear hug to restrain her arms she moved to the side while grabbing one of his out stretched arms and flipped him on his back letting him hit she pulled one Heckler with her left and pressed it to his forehead while pulling the other with her right and pointed it at Ray who had the front of his shirt pulled up going for the piece he kept there.

Baby Ray froze in mid motion, the piece of ass his brother had brought into his shop had turned out to be a lot more than just a pretty face. He backed his hand away from his Glock and stared right at her wondering what she was going to do now.

She looked him right in the eye "I'm here just to talk and then I'll leave."

Ray shook his head "girl, you put a gun to my brothers head then you got a gun pointed at me and my boy there. What makes you think you can just leave after that?" He questioned but in his mind he wasn't sure, she had taken him and his boy out of the game before he could blink meaning she had some skill but how many of his people was he ready to lose just to get this girl?

"He was trying to steal my truck…with me in it" she paused and raised a brow "I think I had every right to do what I did."

Baby Ray glared at his brother but then looked back to the girl "how bout you take that piece off me and off my boy there so we can talk" he questioned.

She stared for a moment than nodded, standing back up she eased the hammer back on both her pistols and put the safeties back on. After putting them back behind her back she held out a hand for the one she put on the floor who took it with good grace after he saw his boy Ray nod to him that it was cool. Looking over to TJ who was still sweating nervously she smiled slightly to try and put him to ease but then turning her attention back to Ray "I really am here to talk" shaking her head "and I really don't care what TJ tried to do."

The guy she put on the floor spoke up before Ray could "you're lucky it was just TJ and not one of Monroe's men" he said nodding.

"I think any of his guys would get more than what they bargained for if they fucked with her" Ray said making a couple others chuckle. He looked to her "so you needed to talk some business?"

Everyone had gone back to work after seeing they weren't needed leaving Ray, TJ and the guy she put on the ground standing with her. "I need a legit ID and passport with back round if you can swing it?"

He looked thoughtful for a second but nodded "yeah, I got you but it ain't cheap" he paused thinking "25k and you get the full works, everything down to the dog's name that died when you were two" he smirked as he finished telling her. He expected her to cry or whine about the price being too much but she kept her face blank while she was thinking.

"How soon can you have it ready?" she didn't have the money but the time it took to get the ID ready hopefully she would have come up with a way.

"Two weeks and you're a whole new person" he told her. "So since you're gonna be around for the next two week what do we call you?"

She thought about that for a second, she hadn't really given much thought of what to call herself. She couldn't remember her real name no matter how hard she tried and she doesn't refer to herself in the third person so it wasn't a thought on the top of her head. After reading the journals entries Elizabeth referred to creating the Omega which she had done so there was only one name to pop in her head "Meg" she said.

"Well Meg, I got a room in the back if you need a place to stay until then" he stopped and stared right at her "you ever point a gun at me again and I'll put one in the back of your head and call it a day" he said deadly serious.

She nodded tersely "fair enough." Meg looked to all of them "now who is Monroe and why am I lucky?"

Baby Ray shook his head "you're better off not knowing, just stay away from the west side of the city and you'll be alright."

"Ray, just humor me" she told him.

There was silence but after seeing she wasn't going to back down he conceded "he's in to some serious shit and when I say serious I mean it. He deals in drugs, guns and sometimes human trafficking, we just steal cars never really hurting anyone but Monroe is a different story. He runs the entire west side of Seattle and south to the town of Olympia, taking anyone out that encroaches on his turf. He has half the cops in his pocket and basically has an army working for him." He stopped and looked to his office "let's take this to my office."

After sitting down he continued "he gets his shipments in from Russia across the Pacific. I've heard from a couple people his guns are Chinese knockoffs and are shit, I don't really know though cause I don't do weapons." He took a drink than continued "but why we say you're lucky is that word on the street is that his guys are picking up girls your age, there've been rumors of young girls going missing and the cops are sweeping it under the rug. He's got a buyer for them but I don't know if they're from overseas or right here at home."

"We stay out of his way but that won't work for long" TJ said speaking up for the first time "he keeps expanding his territory so eventually we'll have to do something about it" looking to his brother. "You know I'm right, he'll either start popping us one by one or fuck us all up at the same time but it will happen."

"How many people are you wantin to put in front of that firing line T! We don't have the man power or the weaponry to do anything to change things" Ray shook his head and sighed "the only chance we have is to get out of the city and is much as I hate running like some scared bitch this is a fight we can't win and I'm not getting everyone killed cause I can't let go of my pride."

Meg sat there listening to the two brother's talk about Monroe. She realized he was a person the Brother Hood would go after and take care of being the bottom of humanity and if she was honest with herself she really wanted to go after him too. Selling guns and drugs was bad enough but what really got her temper flaring was the kidnapping, all for some rich asshole who thought it was ok to buy up young girls. She could imagine what someone would want with young girls and the thought made her sick to her stomach. She stopped in her mental tracks when she realized what she was contemplating, it was a choice to actively hunt this man and become an assassin to protect humanity exactly like what the Brother Hood was founded on. After a few minutes of thinking about it and tuning the two brothers out she came to a decision and actually a rather easy one.

She sat there going over everything she knew about this Monroe guy and what would be the best way to get in to take him and his men out while keeping the kidnapped girls safe. She needed more information but first she had to interrupt the two "Hey!" they both stopped and looked at her "how's he been picking off these girls" she asked casually "or do you at least know where the majority of them happened?"

"No but he owns a meat packaging plant right down the road from an old diner he bought not that long ago. He uses it as a staging area for everything his gets from overseas before shipping it out to his distributers." Ray told her, he ignored TJ's curious stare but he didn't understand it himself except for a feeling, especially after seeing her able to take out his boy Marcus and him within seconds.

Meg nodded her thanks she would head out in a little bit and do some recon on Monroe and his men, she needed to find out how they were picking their targets...then make herself one.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note- _**_First of all guys I want to completely apologize for the way to large gap between updates, life seemed to get it the way to much and never could find the time. But please be assured that this story was never really far from my mind. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a little more violent than some but it's kind of what I'm going for. Blood guts death and destruction with a hint of longing and drama._

Sniffling and wiping her eyes Meg held her coffee cup close as she sat hunched over at the counter in the run down diner near the harbor. There were only the cook and the waitress that was running the place and one guy sitting by the window eating something she wouldn't try if they paid her to. It had been dark out for a couple hours before she walked in lightly crying and her arms wrapped around her waist, sitting down a woman in her mid-thirties came over and after some coaxing the waitress finally got her to tell her what's wrong.

After four days Meg was more than ready to make her move on Monroe, she spent the time at night watching his few properties making mental notes on what kind of weapons his men used or what kind of rotation and timing those men took when they're walking their perimeter check. She had also spotted Monroe a couple times along with two others who never left his side carrying automatic weapons, he was a taller well-built guy with dark hair slicked back and cold calculating eyes she spotted curtesy of her high powered optics from her sniper rifle. The other two watched everything he didn't and kept a sharp eye on things, their weapons never far from their reach.

The meat packaging plant was a pretty sizable building along with a chain link fence with razor wire lining the top and bottom and a reinforced gate as the only entrance. She had watched the plant and even though she knew jumping over the fence wasn't even an issue there was another way and she decided it was much easier if they were to just walk her into the plant.

She sat with her head down with her hair falling around her vision as she kept her ears trained on everything in the entire diner keeping her pathetic demeanor in place. The waitress had wondered off after checking on her a second ago and her hearing picked up the dialing of a cell phone and a quiet "I've got another one" before the phone was snapped shut and she wondered in smiling and busied herself with cleaning something.

Meg sat there for another ten minutes before she heard a car door shut and the tiny bell to the diner ring lightly alerting everyone that someone had just walked in. She didn't bother looking since it didn't make a difference and as the unknown person walked up behind her the waitress walked over as well "sweetie, I hope you're not angry but I called a friend of mine who can really help you out" she said softly. Only looking up a little she sniffled and nodded her head weakly but never said anything while noticing the person was sitting down on the stool next to her. The waitress beamed "this is officer Coulter and he's had some experience helping people out like you to get back on their feet."

"It's good to meet you" the officer said kindly.

She nodded again not looking at either of them directly "hi" she said softly.

"Well why don't we get going, it's getting pretty late and a young girl like you could use some rest" he offered in a nice tone.

She offered a small smile to both of them only they didn't know it wasn't nearly as friendly as it looked. Taking one last small sip of her coffee she than stood up along with the officer, she glanced to the waitress and said a quiet thank you before she was led out by the officer with a light touch to the small of her back. He opened the door to the back seat to his cruiser while telling her she wasn't in trouble for anything only people weren't allowed to ride up front. She sat quietly still with her head slightly down and listened as the crooked cop got in the driver seat, remaining quiet they pulled away from the diner and headed in the direction of the plant. After a few minutes officer Coulter tried to start the conversation asking her about her living arrangements and if she had any family around that would be happy to see her, ignoring his questioning she faked her concern "is this the way to the shelter or the police station?" she asked looking to the cop sitting behind the wheel.

He glanced back for a moment "yeah, we're headed to a shelter. I know the people there so they'll treat you just right."

Mag was quiet the rest of the drive there mentally preparing herself for what was to come, the crooked cop hummed to himself the entire ten minute drive until they arrived at the reinforced gate. It opened after a few moments and they drove into the compound slowly, she looked to the few sentries posted around holding automatic weapons and watching as they observed them pulling up to a set of doors. She felt the car come to a stop and Coulter get out and walk around to her door, looking up the door opened to find not the kind eyes of someone who cared but the cruel eyes of a man with motives.

"Get out" he spoke reaching in and grabbing her by the forearm and pulling her out none to gently, she offered no resistance and allowed herself to be pulled along to a pair of double doors. Pulling out a key card he swiped and pulled roughly on her arm "let's go" he said harshly, walking along she kept her head down slightly allowing her hair to obscure her face but also being able to keep a look out on what was going on around her.

Being led through the plant she saw various men unloading different crates and a few times caught a glimpse of weapons, there were a few standing around watching everything with AK-47's slung over their shoulders. From the time they entered she had counted twenty seven men so far as she was finally led down a long hallway with two doors one of which she could hear cash counting machines behind the one to her left with her enhanced hearing, never letting on that she had heard anything she kept on allowing herself to be drug around the corner with the heels of her boots echoing down the hall.

Coming to the end of the corridor they came to a solid steel looking door with a camera and speaker, reaching up Coulter pressed the talk button "Mr. Monroe, I have a-another one for you" letting go he reached over and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up into the camera. A second later she heard a buzz allowing the door to click open, being pulled along she looked around the large room with an old desk dominating the area with Monroe sitting behind it. Glancing to both sides of the room from behind her hair she spotted the two body guards sitting on each side of the room wearing suits sitting on plush looking couches. He pushed her forward so she was standing about five feet in front of the desk while Coulter backed up standing in front of the now closed door.

She stood there while Monroe finished something on his laptop than stood slowly looking her up and down with a nasty smirk, he stepped around his desk "so Coulter, I told you what I'm looking for but this…" he gestured to her "the deadline is almost up and I need them younger."

The cop started to fidget "s-sir she can't be any older than si-sixteen, any younger and they're normally not allowed out o-of their parents sights."

He would have kept going but Monroe silenced him by holding up his hand only then did Meg see the Beta tattoo on his wrist, she zeroed in on it and her eyes narrowed allowing a plan to form. By now he was leaning against the front of the desk "so sweetheart, now that you're here we might as well put you to good use. Can't let you go to waste now can we" he finished with a laugh in which the two body guards joined in while standing up and walking towards her. "Now exactly how old are you cause you see pumpkin" he sighed dramatically "I have all the girls I need which most are younger than you" he finished looking straight at her with growing lust. When she didn't say anything after a few moments the body guard to her left pulled his black Beretta from his holster and jabbed it into her ribs lightly "the boss asked you a question."

When she still didn't answer Monroe smirked again "now baby there's no need not to answer my questions unless you really enjoy screaming" he paused to let that sink in "and this room is completely sound proof so no one can help you."

Meg felt another jab to her side only letting it bother her just a bit but also feeling her heart beat speed up as the adrenalin began flooding her system "this room is sound proof?" she asked allowing her demure attitude to show once again making the four men in the room think she was just a scared little girl.

Monroe smiled knowing he had her "that's right sweetheart." He watched as she raised her head slowly, he expected fear in her eyes like all the rest but was surprised when he saw rage burning behind her brown eyes.

Meg smirked "good" she said and winked at him before spinning counter clockwise putting her back against the front of the body guard that was on her left and smashing her heel into his foot breaking it while at the same time grabbing his gun that he had out with both hands as he howled in pain. She pulled the trigger with his beefy hand still on the gun three times punching holes into the other body guards chest, she turned her aim to Monroe who started to move after a second being taken completely by surprise and pulled the trigger once more destroying his right knee cap making him drop instantly. She leaned back slightly while arching her arm and the guards who still had his hand trapped between the gun and her enhanced strength, pulling the trigger again she shot Coulter through the neck destroying the top of his spinal cord making him drop right where he was killing him instantly not even able to get his gun out of his holster since he had panicked.

The body guard behind her had been trying to stop her while dealing with the pain from his shattered foot but never had a chance, she pressed the clip eject button making the mag slide out of the bottom than used her thumb to move the small lever that released the top slide of the gun that was used to take it apart for cleaning. Using her right hand she slid the top part off and swung it over her shoulder burying it halfway into the side of his neck, he instantly let go of the rest of the gun and fell backwards clutching his neck trying to stop the flow of blood, his eyes wide with fear and pain until he became still and the light faded like the others.

Meg stood in the middle of the room with three dead bodies and one groaning in pain, by her count it had taken twelve seconds which she felt she could have done better. Walking over to the other body guard she pulled his Beretta and walked over to Monroe and kneeled down "I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're going to answer truthfully or bad things will happen" she finished while pushing the barrel into his wounded knee making him yell out in pain.

He nodded his head quickly "ok…ok just please don't do that again" he said breathing heavily and wincing in pain.

"First, where are the other girls?"

"Under the main staging area, there's the access door on the east wall."

"Second question, who's the Alpha? I assume he's the same person who supplies you with the Chinese weapons? She asked raising a brow.

He shook his head "Fuck you! I don't know who you're talking about?" He said before he screamed out again pain when he felt his other knee destroyed when the bullet ripped through it. After he got himself under control he kept pleading for her not do anything else until she asked her question one last time, looking at her and breathing heavy he told her "his name is Ren Uwe, he came here taking out all the competition around town until there was only me left. He found me and offered a chance to work for him or well you can probably figure out the other option. He already has operations on the east coast and decided to start up here" he winced trying not to move too much.

"So the girls are for him then?"

Shaking his head "no, he gave me an order to pick up some young girls. He has a few very powerful friends and the girls were for some Saudi Arabian Prince" he paused stuttering for a minute until he could remember the name "h-his name is Altire, delivery was supposed to be made in t-two days at the Highland docks." She didn't say anything for a few moments which unnerved him greatly, she felt like death incarnate which scared the hell out of him.

Meg nodded her head "thanks" she said, using her right arm she allowed her blades to spring out and punched them right into his chest straight through his heart making his eyes go wide. She watched as he gaped for a few moments trying to force one more breath in until his body failed him and the light from his eyes faded away. Thinking for a moment while she stared at him she couldn't find the will to feel bad for what she had done, these people killed and kidnapped children and adults with no regard to for other people and the ones they hurt.

Standing up she walked around the desk and pulled a flash drive from her pocket, sliding the drive in she began to work loading any file she felt relevant to what was going on along with anyone involved in Monroe's operation here in Seattle. After a few minutes everything she could find was loaded up, pulling the drive and pocketing it Meg looked around the room hoping to find a few stashed weapons since he was an arms dealer. Spotting what looked like a closet she walked over and tried opening the door only to find it locked so she started looking closer and spotted a number key pad, rolling her eyes on how paranoid some people could be. Flexing her right forearm she popped her blades out while reeling back and punching straight through the door right above the electronic lock, opening the door from the inside she pulled her hand back and watched as a long cut along the back of her hand caused by the metal door healed up in seconds leaving no trace.

Looking inside the small room she could admit and understood now why he had the security on the door, the room wasn't any bigger than a normal sized closet but it was lined with all types of shotguns and rifles and several different pistols kept lower like it was a shoe collection. Grabbing up two 45 caliber pistols and pulling an AR15 with reflex sighting with two thirty round clips from the rack, she checked the mags on every weapon then put both 45's behind her back for easy reach and slung the shoulder strap of the rifle over and secured it behind her back.

Closing the door to the gun closet Meg took one last look around ignoring the four dead bodies and blood on the wall and concentrated on anything else she needed. Noticing the two huge metal grey boxes on the wall by the steel door she came through, walking over she quickly wrapped her scarf over the bottom half of her face and over her hair so her eyes could only be seen as she reached what could only be the plants fuse boxes. Opening the panels each held two big red handles padlocked into the on position, pulling each lock she watched as they snapped off like a twig from a tree. Taking a breath Meg grabbed the handles and pulled each one down each one giving a loud clank, the power went out all over the plant including the room she was in. Waiting just a moment her vision adjusted quickly, looking around and even in pitch black she could make out everything in the room with no effort at all. Pulling the AR forward she gripped the semi-automatic rifle and slipped out of the room while looking through the sights and began moving down the corridor back the way she came only this time in the pitch black.

Moving quickly but quietly she moved until three separate footsteps could be heard running along with flash lights bobbing back and forth, stopping she waited until they rounded the corner before popping off three quick rounds straight through their chests putting them down almost instantly. Knowing everything was going to start heating up now she quickened her pace so she wouldn't be overwhelmed in the corridor.

Coming quickly to the door that she heard the cash counters behind she slid with her back against the wall closest to the door handle and swung her left arm against the door smashing it open making it swing open with a huge crash. Pulling back just in time for several shots to ring out and holes opening up in the wall opposite her, waiting a few moments for the shots to stop she moved the rifle to her back and grabbed both pistols and moved quickly into the room not even giving the four men time to even contemplate getting another shot off before she pulled the triggers on both 45's taking them all out within seconds.

Moving back out of the room and ignoring the tables piled high with cash Meg put both pistols back behind her and once again slung her rifle to the fore using both hands and watching down the sight as she moved down the hall ducking low as several shots rang out blindly since no one could see a thing except for her. Pulling the trigger with a three shot burst Meg downed one guy standing with an AK 47 looking back and forth at the end of the hallway leading into the staging area blocked only by a pair of secure double doors. Walking up to the doors she could hear several men on the other side shouting orders and setting up a defensive against whoever was shooting, she could see lights shining from the slight crack where the two doors met and knew they had it bathed in light from their flashlights.

Looking around quickly she spotted a small door she had missed before and went to find out if it would lead her around allowing her to out flank the rest of Monroe's men. Kicking the door open she entered a small room full of industrial cleaning supplies and other miscellaneous items stocked on metal shelves. Looking around quickly several things came to mind all at once and a plan began to form, quickly slinging her rifle behind her she began searching for the right supplies. Going through several different bottles she found the ones she needed and gathered them up and ran back to the double doors.

She knew it wouldn't be a problem for her to smash her way through the locked double doors but on the other side was probably twenty or more machine guns pointed right where she would be while they were waiting for even the slightest sight of her. That wasn't a chance she wanted to take just yet and what she was doing now was a lot more fun, she didn't think she knew much about chemistry but she sure as hell knew how to make a bomb. Using a large empty container she proceeded to pour the liquid agents, pouring just the right amount was the key and it took only a minute or two before the last agent was added before she sealed it up air tight allowing the explosives gasses to expand inside. Taking a separate bottle of flammable cleaner Meg stuffed a rag down into the opening then set it on top of the air tight container, grabbing one of her 45's she ejected the clip and slid out one round then reloaded the clip back into the pistol and put it behind her back again. Taking the round in both hands she pulled the actual bullet out of the casing creating two parts, holding the casing with the open end against the damp flammable rag she used the bullet part to strike the primer causing it to ignite very quickly.

Running back down the hall to the cash counting room Meg grabbed her rifle and aimed for the barrel, she knew that as soon as she shot it the barrel would explode from the pressure it was under and with the burning bottle sitting on top, it would ignite the gasses causing an explosion from the barrel making it even better that she angled the barrel towards the doors.

Pulling the trigger she moved back just in time for the huge explosion to be felt from anywhere on the property. Waiting just another split second she darted down the now burnt hallway with some parts still on fire, the double doors nowhere to be seen but she didn't care about that as she pulled the trigger letting a three round burst go to one of the men just getting up with his rifle still in his hands and moved to another as he was falling back. Letting several more rounds go she moved further into the staging area moving around crates that were knocked over from the explosion, by her count she had downed eleven before she felt two rounds punch into her ribs knocking her back a step.

Sliding behind a stack of crates she changed mags as bullets sped her way trying in vain to get to her, sliding the mag in place and pulling the slide to chamber a round she looked down where the wounds were. Feeling lightly with her left hand the two holes in her shirt she only found a little blood, loving that it wasn't at all painful she lifted her shirt and literally watched as both crumpled up bullets were pushed out slowly and her skin healing right in front of her eyes.

She must have lost track of time since all of a sudden her hearing picked up on someone about to round the corner of the crate, quickly grabbing the barrel of the AK coming around first she thrust up and pulled with her left hand while springing her blades on her right and stabbing them into his chest. After a moment Meg dropped the body and berated herself for not paying more attention, pulling her rifle back up she glanced to the right of the crate and switched the AR to single shot instead of the three shot burst. Raising the gun up Meg zeroed in on two making their way toward her using the light from the small fires still burning, letting the sighting do the work she squeezed and watched the first one's head snap back with the force and his body crumpled right after. Squeezing off another round she did the same to the second one then moved from behind the crate with her rifle sweeping back and forth, listening carefully she advanced slowly through the area.

After several minutes she had both 45's out and searching the area, her AR out of rounds so she dropped it and grabbed both pistols in which she had two spare mags for. Sweeping two directions at once Meg headed for the door that would lead to under the staging area, feeling a bullet hit her in the back she let the force carry her into a roll forward. Popping back up she spun and took cover behind a tipped over forklift peeking around and listening to see where the shooter was hiding, looking in the direction she thought it had come from she caught a peek of a sniper in the rafters about a story up on the opposite end of the staging area which was a little longer than a football field. Ducking back down she looked for a way to deal with the situation before her sight locked onto the propane tank that used to be attached to the forklift. Grabbing the tank she peeked once more to be certain only for him to miss by an inch. Knowing exactly where he was now she stood quickly putting some muscle into throwing it the distance watching it spin end over end not realizing she just threw fifty pounds standing still more than the length of a football field. Raising her left hand she squeezed the trigger three times in quick succession and watched as the sniper tried to move out of his perch fast enough to escape the bomb that was about to be over his head in less than a second.

Turning away from the large propane explosion she continued to the door while keeping her senses trained on everything around her, forcing the locked door open it swung out to reveal a steel cage door. Springing her claws in her left hand she sliced through the large lock and part of the steel door as a result, retracting them she walked down the steps with one pistol held at the ready pointed to the only door at the bottom of the stairs.

Listening carefully she could her soft crying and someone trying to calm them down telling them it was going to be all right. Releasing a relieved breath she gripped the knob and turned not even really noticing it was locked and pushed hearing the room turn dead silent, taking a step in she reached up quickly gripping what looked like part of the metal frame from one of the cots they were sleeping on that was swung for her head from behind the door. Pulling it free from the two handed grip that had it Meg tossed it to the side as the brunette that had swung ran to where the other girls were using her body to shield the younger ones.

Putting her hands up she tried to smile even though they could see her eyes "its ok, I'm here to get you out of her" she said soothingly.

A few poked their heads out behind the bigger ones and the brunette that had the makeshift bat stepped forward slightly "y-you're here to take us home" she asked with hope in her voice.

Meg nodded her head "yeah I am."

One of the other girls spoke up "what about all the noise that was going on up there? The room shook once really bad then another time not as bad as the first?"

Meg listened to the girl who could have been no more than ten years old rattle on nervously "it's alright sweetie there won't be any more of that." Meg said while trying to calm the frightened girl.

"Did you take care of all the bad guys?" the same girl asked even more quietly than before.

She nodded her head before turning to the three oldest looking girls which didn't look like any were older than sixteen "what's your names?" she asked trying to get them to focus. A blonde looked to her "Tracy" she said. The brunette to her left spoke up "I'm Racheal." Meg looked to the girl on her right and watched as she shuffled her feet for a second "and you?" she asked.

The girl avoided looking into her eyes "I'm Carly" she said "and I'm really sorry about trying to hit you earlier when you came through the door but I thought you were one of them and I didn't know exactly what to do and…."

Meg held up her hands "easy…easy it's not a problem, really it didn't even leave a scratch see…" she turned her hands so she could see "so everything's ok."

Carly smiled relieved this girl wasn't holding any sort of grudge for what she did.

Meg nodded her head now that that was settled she looked to all three while she knew they younger ones were hanging on their every word "I need you three to make sure everyone gets out of here but it's going to be a little tough since everyone except us will be blindfolded" As expected there were lots of protests but she held her hands up again and after a few moments they were all quiet. Looking to every one of them she spoke very seriously "I know you all are frightened and scared and it's almost over but you need to listen to me, when we go up there are things you never want to see in your entire life." She paused to get the effect of how serious this is "the few of us who have to guide you through will never forget today and what we see but you can save yourselves from that." Looking to every one of them individually they each nodded their head, looking to the three older girls they had grim but determined looks and nodded showing they would do what it took.

Meg nodded "ok, let's start ripping up some sheets to make the blindfolds." Before she could turn to do that one shy girl pushed through the group of girls "can we see your face" she heard quietly and apparently everyone else heard as well since they had stopped and turned to look at her. Shaking her head softly she looked to the little girl and sighed "it's better if you don't sweetie" she said than turned and walked away before any more questions could be asked about it. She knew these girls could make it with a little help but she needed to get them somewhere safe. Mentally going over everything she needed to do Meg shredded a couple sheets, there were only a few things left but keeping the girls safe and back with their families was the biggest thing.

Jade sighed to herself and looked around her room for the millionth time, nothing had changed and nothing was new but she was hoping for a distraction. She had tried to go back to school like it was just a normal day that next Tuesday but the very atmosphere was depressing, people had even put flowers at the foot of Tori's locker. She couldn't even remember how long she had stood there staring at the lights that Tori had decorated her locker with which were normally bright and slightly annoying was a grave reminder to her that Tori wasn't here with friends….and with her. After that school was just too much at the moment so heading back home Jade cuddled up with her mother on the couch allowing her mother's embrace to try and relieve the pain in her chest occasionally letting a few tears fall.

Sitting up and putting her legs over the edge of the bed she sighed again and reminded herself it was Saturday, she needed to get out of here since she hadn't stepped a foot out of her house since she had skipped out on school Tuesday. Throwing on some clothes Jade grabbed her phone and checked the time and shrugged seeing it was way passed midnight, walking down the stairs quietly she grabbed her keys off the stand and walked out the door into the cool night air.

Sitting down in her car and shutting the door she hesitated putting the keys in the ignition and thought of where to go. She had no need to be around a large group of people so finding a party was out of the question, calling up and going to see one of the gang was out simply because she had ignored every one of them since it had happened and now wasn't the time to deal with it.

Shaking her head Jade started the car and backed out of her driveway, with nothing else to do she figured grabbing a bite to eat since it felt like forever since she had eaten anything. Heading for one of the only drive thru open at this time Jade pulled in behind two other cars, waiting her turn she just sat back and thought over everything that had happened.

Not to long sitting there Jade decided on where to go, she pulled up in the drive thru and ordered without even realizing it, sitting at the window she shook her head at how she had zoned out. Looking around waiting for whatever she had ordered she caught sight of a familiar car sitting in a darkened parking lot of a retail store. She squinted trying to make sure it was the same car she thought it was, spotting the stupid "don't hate cause I'm beautiful" bumper sticker she knew she was right. Being handed her coke and fries she put them up and drove over to Trina's car, she hadn't seen her in a while but granted she had avoided everyone and after everything that had happened she couldn't bring herself to go over to Tori's house. Furrowing her brow Jade parked next to it trying to think of why Trina would park her car here and leave it when her house was twenty minutes away. Sitting there for a minute or so she just starred and thought until movement caught her attention inside in the backseat, watching she saw a head pop up and looked like they were punching something for a second then settled back down again. With a raised brow Jade got out of her car making sure to shut the door quietly, walking over to the car Jade noticed a bunch of stuff piled up in the front seats and floor boards. Looking in the back she saw Trina curled up in the back seat and punching a pillow trying to get comfortable.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times Jade couldn't even begin to come up with a response to what she was seeing, the harder she looked the more she saw of what looked like Trina's personal belongings stuffed inside the car. Walking over and tapping on the glass she watched as Trina's head whipped up and looked straight into her eyes and Jade saw nothing but fear in them. She waited a minute for Trina to sit up and slip on some shoes before slowly opening her door and stepping out.

"Uh…what are you doing here?" Trina asked looking around for anyone else and trying to sound annoyed.

Jade looked at Trina through the window like she was crazy "I was getting something to eat" she furrowed her brow "but what the hell are you doing sleeping in your car?"

Trina looked around the back seat of her car trying to figure out exactly what to tell Jade, after a few moments of her thinking she heard tapping on the window and looked up to see an annoyed and expectant look on the dark princess. Huffing out a sigh she slipped on her sandals and opened the door to get out, feeling kind of chilly she reached in and grabbed her jacket. Slipping it on she glanced at Jade when she started tapping her foot on the concrete, walking over to the trunk she jumped up and sat down while looking up into the sky as if it would open up and give her some answers. Feeling the car dip down she knew Jade had sat next to her but to her surprise Jade didn't immediately say anything so they sat there looking up into the night sky.

Jade knew something serious was up when Trina wasn't her usual loud self, it was actually kind of unnerving seeing the girl so quiet. So shrugging her shoulders she decided to sit next to her and let her have her peace for the time being, content to let the silence fill the air around them.

It had been about ten minutes before Jade heard a quiet whisper come from the girl beside her but it was to low to make out until she said it again "Tori's alive somewhere… I just know it". Nodding her head Jade hoped with every fiber of her being that she was right.

Trina sniffled a bit "my dad kicked me out a few days ago when I told him we needed to do everything we could to find her or the woman that took her". She shook her head and looked down at the ground letting a few tears fall "she was the one who mainly took care of me, dealing with my attitude my selfishness" she paused a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes "I miss her so much Jade, I took her for granted but all I want is my sister back".

Jade listened having no idea what to say to her so hesitating for a few moments she lightly rubbed her back while the girl cried lightly wondering why Vega's Dad would kick out his oldest especially after what happened to Tori.

"I could hear him sometimes….yelling at her while he was home, degrading her and telling her how she was the cause of our mom leaving even though we all knew why she left." Trina said with rage burning in her words. Before Jade could say anything Trina continued "see…our mom left about two months ago" shaking her head again trying hard not to scream out into the night and glanced to the girl beside her "you might have seen that our parents were hardly ever around and always going on trips and cruises but they hardly ever worked" she saw her nod slowly "our grandfather was pretty rich, I'm talking cars the mansion the whole nine yards and my dad was the sole air in his will. I didn't know him that well but he was a good guy. He passed away about three months ago due to natural causes." Trina barked out a short humorless laugh "both my parents were ecstatic after they heard since it was the day they've been looking forward to for a long time, but that all changed when they found out my grandfather was in debt to the IRS for millions." She paused to look back out to the dark street that was occasionally illuminated by the head lights of passing cars "they took everything leaving us with nothing, so only two days later my mom up and leaves after they had pretty much destroyed the house with their arguing."

Trina looked back to Jade who was looking at her with a mix of surprise and horror in her eyes which made her pause for just a moment before continuing "she left us because she wasn't going to be enjoying the high life anymore" shaking her head she wiped more tears away "our Dad started drinking all day almost every day after that, he was a cop but only because our grandfather had high up connections somewhere around the mayor I think… but was fired about three weeks ago for being drunk on the job" she paused and looked up to the stars trying to forget about everything that's happened for just a few moments.

Jade only looked to the ground listening to Trina tell her what was going on, she had always thought that they had had it so good with both loving parents living in the same house. She had always been secretly jealous of Tori for having both her parents love and comfort her with whatever nightmare was bothering her. Jade only had her mom and while she loved her with everything she was she still wanted her dad to be there for her sometimes but had given up on that pipe dream a few years ago. Turning her attention back on Trina when she heard her whisper something softly but wasn't enough for her to hear, looking to the brunette she saw the girl looking up to the sky but then focused straight on her.

"I saw a few bruises on her Jade" she whispered softly looking right in the eyes, after a few moments Trina looked away and out to the street where a few cars were passing by "I was getting one of her shirts out of her closet but when I couldn't find it I walked into the bathroom to ask her where it was and she was standing in front of the mirror after she had got out of the shower," Trina stopped for a few moments and Jade felt like she couldn't breathe "there was dark coloring on both her sides" she whispered stopping before she really did scream at the unfairness of it all and worst of all was how their father could do something like that

Jade let the tears fall after Trina said that, how did none of them notice anything going on with one of their friends. Thinking back she went through everything she had seen Tori do in the past two months or how she acted but when it came down to it she realized there were very few things that popped into her memory. About how for a few days the singer was unusually quiet or a few days when she had worn big sweaters even though it was a decently warm day outside. Thinking about it she couldn't remember if any of the gang had asked or even pointed out between themselves that Tori was acting strange, they seemed to be to wrapped up in their own lives and always asking Tori to help them with one thing or another.

They all knew she would help out no matter what and was ashamed to admit that they had all taken advantage of her giving nature. "Why didn't she say anything to any of us?" Jade asked quietly.

Trina just shook her head a little "I don't know for sure" she said "I would have at least thought she would have told Andre something." Taking a deep breath she released it slowly "David started drinking a lot and after a while would start in on Tori about how she was the reason our mom left us or how she was the reason they had no money since she was going to Hollywood Arts." She shook her head "Tori wouldn't say anything while he was calling her every name he could think of all the while telling her how worthless she was." She looked back up to the darkened sky with tears streaming down her cheeks "she never fought back and would never get mad at him while he was degrading her."

Trina let the tears fall "I was a coward, I could hear him sometimes and all the nasty things he would say to her but I was too scared to do or say anything" she said in a whisper. Shaking her head she clenched and unclenched her fists "they never cared about us, always leaving us by ourselves to do whatever. They would make sure we had a certain amount in our bank accounts and left us to do whatever, as long as we didn't get arrested they never cared what we did."

Jade tried to ignore the pain in her chest after Trina had told her what Tori and she had gone through, it had started in her throat but had moved lower making it feel like a vice was squeezing her chest. Trying to clear her throat a few times at the same time trying to relieve the gigantic boulder that had taken residence, looking everywhere but at Trina she hesitated for a split second but realized it's what Tori would have done in this situation. Squaring her shoulders she glanced over the other girl "how…how about you come stay at my house for a while" she paused for a second only to take a deep breath "it's just my mom and I and there's a spare bedroom you could use."

Trina stared hard at the dark headed girl trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke or prank, after a few moments she decided to actually take a chance even if it was with the dark princess of death. Hopping off the trunk she spun on her heel "so what are we hanging around this nasty parking lot for when you could be showing me to my new room?" She finished with her hands on her hips and a playful smirk on her face.

Jade froze for a split second, her first reaction would have been to lash out at Trina for what she had just said but also realized in the same instant she was trying to break the tense atmosphere. So she stared at Trina until she saw her start to fidget with nervousness, nodding her head she smirked and hopped off the trunk and started walking to her car "let's go older Vega before I change my mind" Jade called over her shoulder. She shook her head slightly not really believing what she had just offered, all she could do in the moment is briefly look up into the night sky and send a quick prayer to the heavens that they find Tori.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Victorious crew or Star Gate Atlantis. I do not profit from this in any way no matter how much I wish I did.

Authors Note: Sorry guys for the really late update, thankfully with the holidays over for now I can get back to concentrating on this. A very big thank you to those who have stuck with my story and took the time to type up a small review. After reading them it definitely helps with the motivation to sit down and write more so please take a min to do so and I promise to update more frequently.

Richard Woolsey walked into the computer lab ran by one of his brightest scientist Rodney McKay to find not only him but Colonel Sheppard and Ronin Dex lounging around while McKay tried to figure out a solution to one of the numerous problems facing Atlantis. Even though he thought the man was brilliant he could also be a complete ass with a superiority complex that rivals no one he could think of. Rounding a corner table he watched as both Sheppard and Ronin turn to him while McKay kept his nose buried in one of the many laptops scattered around.

"So what do we owe the honor of our illustrious leader coming to see us all the way down here?" Sheppard asked with a smile.

He sighed "it seems you three are needed back on Earth, you leave within the hour so pack lightly."

That got McKay's attention "what do you mean, we were just there a few weeks ago taking care of the replicator."

Woolsey sighed "believe me I know but the IOA has just learned of an ongoing investigation ran by the NID for the past couple of months." He stopped waiting for the impending explosion of commentary, finally raising up his hands they finally quieted down. "Apparently it was an attempted cover up from a section of the NID that was sponsored in a large way by the late Vice President Kinsey. The IOA only learned of the situation when a mole inside the organization became scared and contacted us with the information."

Sheppard shook his head "what is this ongoing investigation and why are we involved?"

"I thought you guys had cleaned house with the NID?" Ronin asked in his usual blunt manner.

Woolsey turned and motioned for them to follow him "and I thought we had taken care of them as well but it seems there are still a few skeletons in their closet so to speak and wanted to take care of the problem in house."

"So what were they trying to hide this time?" Sheppard asked in annoyance, they were more trouble than they were worth. "And I think Teyla needs to be in on this discussion."

"Actually Colonel I just ran into her on the way here but she has decided to stay here with her newborn son, she has yet to reach a decision as to come back to active duty or not."

All three team mates were quiet after hearing that, Teyla had been a part of their team for so long it was hard imagining her not being there.

Walking into his office Woolsey sat behind his desk while the three team mates of SGA-1 settled in to hear what he had to say "after being contacted by the mole inside the NID black op the IOA immediately responded by launching their own investigation." He typed a few keys into his laptop and the screen behind him lit up with several pictures "these men you are looking at were gathered from all over the world. They each have extensive military training with multiple tours around the world on almost every continent, they were the best of the best." He glanced to the three men in his office for a second but then returned his attention back to the information "they were each contacted by a black ops division of the NID and recruited."

Typing a few more keys a second set of pictures popped up "and these were the foremost experts in each one of their fields ranging from biochemical weaponry to nanotechnology." He stopped and looked at McKay when the man snorted and rolled his eyes after he said experts. Returning his attention back he continued "each one of these scientist have been found dead except for two and those two are missing and presumed dead. What they were working on however was so highly classified and closely guarded it was almost easier to learn about the Star Gate program."

"What exactly were they working on because I actually know a few of them up there" McKay asked gesturing to the pictures of the scientist. He was actually dreading this answer.

Woolsey sighed "apparently they were trying to combine nanite technology to human physiology in order to advance them."

"What exactly does that mean" Ronin asked after the room went dead silent for a few moments.

"Super soldiers" McKay said then more loudly "they were trying to create super soldiers weren't they?"

Woolsey nodded his head "that's correct and they succeeded for the most part. It seems they started from the ground up with nanite technology reprogramming them to complete their specific purpose." He stopped there and put up security footage from the training area where the Alphas were discovering their new found strength "this is the only footage we have and it's only just over a minute long. As you can see the process was a success."

They all watched as several men moved faster than was humanly possible and another few were bench pressing a ridiculous amount of weight, even going so far as to bending the bar the weights were held on. After it ended Woolsey turned to the main Atlantis team "what you don't see here is the advancement in healing, eye sight, hearing and reaction time all above human normal. They call themselves Alphas."

Sheppard shook off his apparent shock and scooted forward is his seat a bit "you're telling me that these guys who have for the most part been fighting for the past decade and have extensive military training have been given super powers and now you want us to go after them? He asked with force in his voice.

"They're not super powers, they've just been enhanced using technology" McKay said in annoyance but then sobered up "and what do you mean we're going after them, we're gonna need a lot more fire power in order to take these guys down" he said while starting to panic.

Woolsey shook his head slightly "actually if you let me finish Colonel I could tell you the situation is a lot more difficult than it appears and has the IOA very concerned. " He put back the screen of just the Alphas and typed a few more keys, they all watched as red lines appeared through their pictures along with the caption Deceased. Every Alpha was deceased except for two "these are the only two Alphas left alive, the first is Barney Ross, lives in Miami and runs a combat team while occasionally working with the CIA."

"He's a mercenary?" Sheppard asked peering at the picture that was provided.

Woolsey nodded "after looking into his actions for the past few years after becoming an Alpha he seems to be the most balanced of all of them, also he seems to have his own code of honor which helps keep him grounded." Turning back to his key board he hit another set of keys pulling up the other picture popped up "the next is more concerning" he looked to the team "this is Liam Assad the self-appointed chancellor of Yerba and Dictator, after the mysterious death of the last chancellor he appointed himself and took over the country with an iron fist."

"If this guy's so bad why hasn't anyone taken him out like all the others?" Ronin nodded to the pictures with the red slashes through them.

"Apparently he seemed to stay under the radar after becoming an Alpha and only took over around eight months ago but the IOA began making inquiries into his dealings with other countries and for the past two months he has been getting shipments of long range missiles and other high grade military weapons." Woolsey said typing away "he has several oil fields North Korea has been trying to negotiate the rights to so they were apparently playing nice" he said with distain.

"So did the NID take out the other Alphas and just leave him for last?" Sheppard asked with slight confusion, he wasn't sure why they were really needed if the mess was already being cleaned up.

He shook his head "unfortunately it wasn't them taking out the Alphas" typing a few more keys a blurry image came up and began playing. They all watched as a small figure obviously female clad in black from head to toe seemingly melt out of the shadows and reach around and snap a guards neck then pull a knife and throw it at a guard rounding the corner of the long narrow hallway. She dropped the body and walked calmly to retrieve her knife and wipe it off, standing back up she looked back for a spit second almost straight to the camera then moved out of sight.

Woolsey looked to the three team members "they call her Deianira which in Greek mythology roughly translates to Destroyer of Men. This is the only footage we were able to get a hold of and as you can see we're never able to see her face so as far as identification goes we've run into a brick wall." All three team members were listening intently now "she wasn't a part of the original Alphas so there's absolutely no record of her but the first time she appeared was in Seattle Washington just over a year ago when she took out over thirty two heavily armed men in a ware house and saved seventeen young females all ranging from ten to sixteen years old."

Ronin grunted impressed by the tiny female figure while Sheppard whistled while Rodney kept quiet pilling questions on top of questions.

Woolsey continued "there are reports all around the world that Deianira has been taking out the brotherhood of Alphas and has personally saved over fifty people from whatever Alpha had them to begin with. The IOA has talked to quite a few of the people she has rescued and not all are females but they all say the same thing, she came in and made sure no one would come close to hurting them anymore. They said she talked softly but was always straight to the point but never once showed her face only brown eyes and tanned skin."

"So what are they wanting us to do because I don't really feel that comfortable taking down someone that seems to be on our side" Sheppard said eying Woolsey uneasily.

Shaking his head slightly "actually Colonel we were hoping for your team to make contact and ascertain whether she's a threat or not and if she was a part of another project somewhere that is using nanite technology." He began to stand "they'll have more information for you when you arrive at Star Gate Command" he said with a nod.

"The number of people that actually have access to that kind of technology on Earth has to be extremely limited but yours truly just so happens to know almost all of them so it shouldn't be hard to find out" Rodney said with his usual smug attitude as he got up with the rest of them. He just hoped this mission went somewhat smoothly but knowing his luck that probably wasn't going to happen. He sighed to himself while half listening to Sheppard and Ronin talk as they walked out of the control room, all he wanted to do was stay in the Pegasus Galaxy here at Atlantis and continue his work unlocking the secrets of the lost city.

Jade's POV

Lifting her head up from where she was resting her forehead on her knees she looked over to Trina who was sleeping on one of the cots that were provided for them. Looking up briefly at the security camera she glared with every ounce of hatred she had within her then turned her sight to the far wall and sighed again for what felt like the millionth time when once again she realized there wasn't anything she could do at the moment.

Dropping her head back down to her knees she thought back to how she and Trina had gotten in to this mess, glancing over to the other girl she thought back. They were finishing a project that was due the next day when Trina decided that is was a good time to go get something to eat to celebrate since they had been working on this play for the better part of two weeks off and on. Shrugging her shoulders Jade hopped off her bed and slid her boots on and they both left together in Jades car.

Just over a year ago had anyone suggested that she and Trina would be as close as they were she probably would have physically hurt them. When she had basically made the girl move in with her and her mother after learning about the sisters living conditions she had assumed and prepared for worst but to her astonishment and slight despair Trina was unusually quiet and hardly engaged in any kind of conversation at home or in school worrying everyone there. It had taken almost two months but she had finally gotten the girl to finally open up and it wasn't even to her in which she was slightly thankful for but the person she chose to open up to was Jades own mother. Jade had come downstairs after hearing yelling and listened in as Trina began to unload everything that was wrong in her life as seemingly overnight her life turned into a living hell.

After that night Trina begun to open up more and with the advice Jades mother had given Jade herself they had begun to develop a real friendship. They would talk about Tori occasionally but only with each other since the rest of the group believed she was dead, they even had a funeral service with an empty casket. They both searched the internet surfing news casts of surrounding rural areas looking for any kind of sign of the girl they both longed to see again, they would occasionally come across something but it was always a dead end but they never gave up hope. Trina had slowly joined Tori and Jades group of friends and found support with every one of them and slowly but surely life began to get back to some semblance of normal. The Vega sisters mother was still gone and Trina could care less if that bitch found out what was going on, the sad news was their father was killed after he flipped his car over a guard rail and landed upside down in a retention pond just outside LA six months after Tori disappeared. She remembered Trina telling her that the autopsy revealed his blood alcohol was two point three which was well over the legal limit.

Everyone walked on egg shells around the older Vega after that but thanks to her own mother she was able to once again get the girl talking about what was going through her mind, after a while she was back to being herself again. It seemed with everything that had happened to the half Latina her personality had been tempered so she wasn't as obnoxious or so self-involved any more.

Jade sighed again and returned her gaze back to the dingy wall in front of her and thought back to what she believed was about four or five days ago but she wasn't exactly sure. She knew they weren't in the states anymore and the accents she heard outside their cell were all European, plus the military personnel she saw all had their country patch on the side of their arms but she couldn't remember exactly what they were. She remembered driving to go get a salad for her and a burger for Trina, they both talked and occasionally laughed while poking fun of each other. When they pulled out of the drive thru after getting their food they were only a mile down the road when they were all of a sudden blocked on all sides by four black SUV's while they were sitting at a red light laughing lightly over something that had happened earlier in the day at school. Both girls froze when they saw several men jump out with automatic weapons pointed right at them, they never got a chance to resist before their doors were thrown open and were dragged out and pushed to one of the SUV's. Trina was openly crying and Jade was trying hard not hyperventilate as their hands were zipped tied behind them but before they could even begin to get a handle of the situation they both felt a sting in their arms before everything went dark.

They had woken up in a dingy looking cell and after a few minutes of clearing the fog from their minds Trina began to panic looking for a way out and while she sat down on the nearest cot feeling slightly sick to her stomach and a cold sweat forming. Finally after having to shout Trina's name a few times to get her attention the half Latino focused on her and came over seeing that her best friend was in some kind of distress.

The first thing Trina noticed was that Jade was paler than usual and for another big clue was that she was sweating which her friend certainly didn't do since she considered it gross. Kneeling down she reached out and put her hand on her shoulder "Jade…what's wrong?"

Jade hugged herself feeling slightly cold and shook her head lightly very aware of the headache that had started "I don't know, I feel like I have the flu or something."

Trina got up and sat next to her friend and thru a blanket over her then put an arm around her, she sighed and looked around to their surroundings. She wanted to cry and scream at the unfairness of it all, why them, why did this have to happen. Hugging Jade closer she needed the support even though she felt sick at the moment she was still really glad that Jade was here.

Both were sitting there contemplating what was happening when the door to their cell opened up, they both scooted back to the farthest part of the room. They watched as two guards stepped inside then behind them another guy who was obviously in charge step in and look to both of them with a smirk which did not make them feel any better about the situation.

Even though he had a patch over his right he still managed to look extremely menacing "I'm Chancellor Assad and I wanted to welcome you. My people will be bringing your meals but I regret to inform you that you will not be allowed to leave this room." He turned and left as fast as he had arrived but when he was out the door two doctors walked in and walked straight to them.

Trina put out her hand "stop, do come near us!"

"Silence!" one of the guards barked as both doctors grabbed each girl and began to check their temperature and blood pressure along with shining lights in their eyes. It was a strange and quick check up but thankfully they never did anything inappropriate, it was over after blood samples were taken then they were left to themselves.

Jade looked over to Trina and noticed she was starting to look as bad as she was so she grabbed a blanket off her cot she was on and covered both of them and closed her eyes trying to will the headache away "what are we gonna do" she heard Trina ask quietly. Sighing she shook her head ever so slightly "I don't know but we'll figure it out."

Thankfully they only ended up feeling like complete shit for about twenty four hours before they were back to their old selves. The guards and doctors would come in every day and repeat the same routine all the while they weren't allowed to speak out, since Jade had found out the hard way their third day when one of the guards back handed her for refusing to shut her mouth.

Sighing again Jade looked again to Trina where she was lying asleep, after they had both talked for hours about their situation and trying to find a way out they had finally given up for the moment. Turning her gaze upward she sent a small prayer to the gods for help, she wasn't overly religious but a small prayer was ok with her.

Tori's POV:

Meg breathed out slowly in and out concentrating, with one hand extended above her head and the other extended out she held the hand stand perfectly balancing on the back of a chair. Without any sign of struggle she held the pose for more than what was physically possible for any normal human being, only that wasn't the really taxing part. As she concentrated several object floated around her as if they were in orbit of some planet, the test was her control of her own mind and the ability that had shown up only three months ago.

After discovering she could make things move just from concentrating she immediately went into research mode to find out why this was happening. After mentally going over the doctors journal trying to find any clues she finally came to a hypothesis, the second generation of nanites in her blood stream were completely different than the first generation so much so that they were a completely different type than the first gen. The doc started from scratch and built the second gen from the ground up unlike the first where those were just reprogrammed while someone else had done the hard work of making them.

Building the second gen from the ground up was a monumental undertaking and pioneering a whole new field that was never discovered before. The nanites became biomimetic which basically instead of microscopic machines running through her body these were half machine and half organic that individually mimicked and copied her other cells strengthening them to a ridiculous degree. But the most promising breakthrough was the one individual nanite that had one purpose and one purpose only which was to attach itself to the Cerebellum and become the central nexus for all communication between the electrochemical signals of the brain and dispersing the correct information to the other nanites. As an example when she needs extra speed the nexus point nanite will disperse the information to redirect more nanites to the legs to strengthen blood flow and muscles.

Meg remembered reading that and had to admit she was impressed by the implications but that didn't explain her telekinetic abilities. Her hypothesis takes into account that the nexus point attached to her cerebellum had a side-affect, while attached it would electrically strengthen and stimulate the neurons therefore producing more than normal activity in that part of the human brain.

The objects dipped slightly before being righted in their orbit of her, she had lost concentration for a split second before recovering quickly. The science of it was completely out of her league but she at least had the basis of it after a weeks of reading up on the subject.

Hearing someone at the door broke her out of her concentration, standing quickly she grabbed the gun from under the bed as all the objects fell to the floor clattering loudly. Moving with the grace of a predator she was behind the door to the hotel room she was in and pressed the muzzle against the frame "who is it?" she asked pulling the hammer back silently.

"It's Kelly" the girl said from the other side.

Meg sighed and released the hammer back then tucked the gun in the back of her shorts, the only thing she was wearing was spandex shorts and a tight black cami. Unlocking the chain she opened the door to see the dark haired girl from the other night, she had just saved a little girl from a rapist and after beating him to about an inch of his life she left him for the cops while the little girl had run away. Her blood was pumping and she needed to let of excess energy so she headed to the nearest dance club, after dancing a while she met Kelly and things went from there for the night but it seems she was back for some reason. "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled "I was hoping to see you again, we had fun the other night and since I didn't get your number I figured I would see if you were still staying here." She said all this while looking Meg up and down for a moment before looking back into cholate brown eyes.

Meg smiled slightly and opened the door for her to enter, it was nice to be around people every now and then. It reminded her of what she was fighting for. Since she couldn't remember having any family or friends before she woke up in that lab it was nice to talk with someone sometimes and the sex was definitely a bonus. She knew she couldn't get to close but it never hurt to hang out and do a few normal things, certainly a change from the death and destruction she was used to.

She shut the door and watched as Kelly looked around her hotel room for a minute or so before turning to look at her and clapped her hands together "so what do you wanna do?"

Meg shrugged she wasn't really used to hanging out or any of the normal stuff so she had no idea what to suggest but then looked into blue eyes as she walked closer to the other girl "first I need to let you know I can't really get to close, I'll be heading to another place soon enough. I like to see different places all the time, so I just wanted to let you know what would eventually happen. I don't want to hurt you at all and I usually don't even try to get to know the people where I'm at because I know I'll be moving on soon enough" Meg said with a sad smile, she had to lie since there was no way to tell her the truth.

Kelly looked down disappointed for a few moments but brightened up and smiled a little "well if that's all the time we have I guess we'll just have to make the most of it." She walked over to the brunette and gave her a small kiss on the cheek "get dressed and meet me downstairs so we can go get lunch."

Meg smiled "on one condition" she said and watched as Kelly nodded "I'll pay."

Laughing lightly she nodded "ok, now go get dressed" turning she walked out the door but not before sending one last look over her shoulder.

Letting out a breath she ran a hand through her hair and slightly shook her head in disbelief before heading to the shower.

Night time descended over Miami while Meg, Kelly and two of her closest friends hung out, the two girls got to have lunch together on the bay before Kelly got a call from her closest friends and after making sure Megan was ok with it she invited them along. Megan was the name she had everyone call her even though she still thought of herself as Meg since it was the only name she knew from first waking up. They had played games and rode a couple roller coasters all the while laughing and joking around, it took a while but Meg was able to fall into the conversations and playing around just like the teenager she was like it was second nature.

They were all walking along the beach letting the breeze relax them while they all talked "so Megan, do you have any brothers or sisters where you're from?" Jace asked while he walked next to Amber up in front. He stopped and turned to look at her with a confused look "come to think of it I don't remember where you said you were from?"

Meg stopped for a split second, she knew he wasn't trying to be nosey he was genuinely curious and it seemed everyone else was as well since the other two looked to her for an answer. "I umm I really don't know" she said quietly.

"You don't know if you have any siblings or you don't know where you're from?" Kelly asked with some confusion and concern, turning to look at the girl who had become a real friend to her. Even though they weren't going to take it any farther she could live with that but what she thought she heard was heart breaking.

Meg shrugged and started walking while the other three followed along, she was silent for a few moments before speaking over the breeze "I have no idea who my parents are and if I have any brothers or sisters and I have no idea where I'm from" she stopped talking for a few moments flashing back to that fateful day. She flinched back slightly when she felt a light touch to her forearm but smiled in reassurance "I woke up in a warehouse almost a year and a half ago and haven't remembered a thing before that day."

Kelly put her hand over her mouth in disbelief while her eyes filled with tears, Amber wasn't fairing any better and Jace was doing a fish impression.

Meg looked to all of them and tried to smile "look guy's its fine, I've been doing pretty well for myself and I've been able to see the world." She sighed when they were still looking like they were having a hard time dealing "look, I'm gonna go get a drink from one of the shops real quick, I'll be right back" with that she walked away at a fast pace berating herself for not coming up with something else.

Kelly looked to her friends, she couldn't believe what she had just heard but it was Jace who broke the silence "guy's if she has no memory of more than a year and a half would she know how old she is, I mean I figured she just looked young for her age which I assumed was around our age twenty one but what if she's a lot younger than that. What if she's just a teenager who's been on her own with no memory this whole time?"

None of them could answer the horrible implications that question had, they just started walking towards the shops where Megan would be. Kelly walked slower letting her mind run in what seemed a million different directions until a beeping interrupted her thoughts, looking down she knew it wasn't her phone but she was wearing Megan's jacket since she had given it to her to wear when she was getting a little chilly. Curiosity getting the better of her she reached in and pulled out the obviously cheap phone, one that was meant to be thrown away without another thought. Opening it up she read the message then reread it to make sure she wasn't imagining things, the sender was unknown from a blocked number but the message was extremely clear:

_Yerba will have Nuclear Launch capability within 24 hours, also be advised two American hostages arrived four days ago._

She snapped the phone shut when she heard someone clear their throat, looking up she saw Megan looking at her with slight anger showing. Kelly looked to the phone in her hand then back to the girl whose privacy she just invaded, handing it over to her slowly she felt her eyes water up again "I'm so sorry, it beeped and it just got the better of me." Looking down she didn't want to see the anger her friend was sure to be showing until she felt a hand on her chin lifting to where her eyes met brown compassionate ones.

Meg nodded ever so slightly "it's ok, had I been in your position I probably would have done the same."

Smiling now Kelly hugged her squeezing for all she was worth whispering "thank you" in her ear which earned a small chuckle. Pulling back she watched as Megan looked at the message and her expression sobered instantly.

Putting one hand on the girls cheek Meg leaned in and left a light kiss then pulled back ever so slightly "thank you for being a good friend" pulling back even more she looked at the girl in front of her "I have to go now" she whispered before turning and walking away. She knew she wouldn't have to tell her friend not to say anything, she was smarter than that. "Will I ever see you again?" she heard after a few steps away. She stopped and smiled a sad smile "when I'm back in town I'll find you."

Kelly watched her walk away after that, it was heart breaking but she knew it was coming. She just hoped she would see her friend again soon, she had no idea what Megan was into but she sent a prayer for her to stay safe.


End file.
